


Наше одиночество

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Series: The Gifts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Дайчи и Суга поступают в разные университеты





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Краткий словарик в конце текста
> 
> Волшебная иллюстрация от Mary Paper <3  
> https://funkyimg.com/i/2U53A.jpg

Три минуты первого.  
  
Зимние ночи в пригородах Сендая тихие и стылые. Холода вползают сквозь щели, и остается только ближе жаться друг к другу, одевшись в пару свитеров и толстые штаны с носками.  
  
— Вот, я нашел тебя, — говорит Дайчи, указывая пальцем на третий столбик в таблице. Он, кажется, ни капли не волнуется. Суга лишь мельком смотрит туда, узнавая иероглифы своего имени, и проматывает выше. Может, он пропустил?  
  
Суга закусывает губу и вводит поиск по странице — кандзи Дайчи он помнит, как свои собственные. Но поиск ничего не выдает. Суга грешит на кодировку и вводит свое имя для проверки. Оно на том же месте, где и было.  
  
Он встречается взглядом с Дайчи и не видит в них той растерянности, которую чувствует. Суга тянется к мышке.  
  
— Может?...  
  
— Не «может», Суга, — Дайчи накрывает его ладонь, рвущуюся проверить наличие дополнительных ссылок на результаты вступительных экзаменов. — Просто я не прошел. Ты же понимаешь, это тоже было возможно.  
  
— Но мы готовились вместе. — У Суги тяжело в груди. — У нас самые высокие оценки за выпускные! Я уверен, этого достаточно для Гандая.  
  
Но выходит, что нет, недостаточно, тут же поправляет он себя и отрешенно смотрит на строку со своим именем. Его тянет сказать что-то безрассудное, пообещать невозможное, сделать какую-нибудь глупость, но будь он на месте Дайчи, себя бы не простил. Но ни в каких из построенных им планов нет такой давящей обреченности, которая сейчас падает на плечи и сжимает внутренности. Суга уже видит накатывающее расстояние в двести километров и пять лет.  
  
— Мы, — говорит он, — должны все закончить прямо тут, Дайчи.  
  
Он все еще друг Дайчи. И этому безумию, вспыхнувшему и закружившему их весенним вечером, всего полгода. Это не много и не мало. Это странно, потому что Суга до сих пор чувствует пьянящую нежность, глядя на Дайчи, будто в первые секунды после признания. Как же ему повезло получить взаимность. Дурак Суга, конечно. Влюбиться в лучшего друга, в парня, в невероятного Савамуру Дайчи.  
  
Он тянется потрогать темный ежик волос над ухом. Между Сугой и Дайчи нет личного пространства — только общее, неделимое и слишком правильное. Поэтому лучше расстаться сейчас, обрубить все и потом прижигать рану о новую, несомненно захватывающую жизнь в университете. Это логично. А потом Суга привыкнет.  
  
Дайчи рефлекторно подается головой к руке Суги, но лицо хмурое.  
  
— Не говори такого. Я тебя люблю, знаешь ли. И... ну... — Дайчи облизывает губы. — Я не хочу этого — нашего расставания.  
  
Ему больно, корит себя Суга.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Во всем доме тишина. Словно паутина, она провисает между ними. И тянется, как струна. По инерции кажется, что утром снова ждут ранние тренировки и занятия, но это фантом — просто пережить эту ночь по отдельности еще сложнее.  
  
Дайчи берет его за руку и тянет к себе на колени. Прижимает и вздыхает.  
  
— Пока у нас есть это, я хочу быть с тобой.  
  
— Но мы будем в разных префектурах.  
  
— В соседних.  
  
— В соседних. Я не смогу быть рядом.  
  
Есть много вариантов, отвечает он сам себе. Созваниваться, приезжать друг к другу или домой на каникулы и золотую неделю. Можно продолжать отношения, но...  
  
— Сможем ли мы? — спрашивает Суга вслух.  
  
— Суга, — Дайчи трется щекой о его плечо. Почти ластится, пытаясь смягчить твердые как камень страхи. — Если есть чувства, то есть и отношения. Вот когда их не станет, тогда и расстанемся. А сейчас — нет.  
  
— Все-то у тебя просто! — ворчит Суга, облегченно хватаясь за его слова, как за спасательный круг. Наклоняется ухом к макушке Дайчи и слушает, как скрипит под их весом стул. — Но мне нравится. Так правильнее.  
  
Все просто только на словах — это понимают они оба, пусть и на уровне смутной интуиции. Школа стала пройденным этапом, а университет видится размытым пятном, и нужно выбирать дорогу почти наугад, по принципам, которые еще непонятны. Но если есть шанс, что Дайчи будет где-то рядом, то Суга справится.  
  
Он наклоняется и целует в губы.  
  
Где-то бесконечность спустя они наконец сонно идут чистить зубы и возвращаются под холодное одеяло в теплых пижамах. В этот момент Суге кажется, что все будет хорошо.

***

  
Теперь Дайчи превращается в ежедневные сообщения, в глубокий оцифрованный телефоном голос, в фотографии всего, что его окружает в университете, в маленькое окно видеосвязи по вторникам. С расстояния видится по-другому, Суга пытается собрать картину из обрывков информации, которой делится Дайчи, но всегда не хватает одной только детали, чтобы он почувствовал себя рядом. Какая-то мелочь — всего лишь коснуться не прохладного экрана, а горячей ладони, которую Дайчи прикладывает ко все тому же экрану с другой стороны. Суге страшно, что он может забыть что-то важное, что с воспоминаниями уйдут чувства. Но, к счастью, каждое утро он просыпается с предвкушением нового сообщения от Дайчи.  
  
_«Доброе утро! Как думаешь, можно ли сделать из яиц и бекона что-то кроме яичницы с беконом?»  
  
«Доброе! Опаздываю на пару, не оставляй телефон в учебниках. Целую»  
  
«Доброе утро! Я не хочу на пробежку, там дождь»  
  
«Доброе утро! Ты мне снился, я тебя люблю»_  
  
И Суга набирает ответ, спрятав улыбку в подушке. Он бы отправил свое фото, но один раз это уже закончилось фото-чатом, крепким стояком и опозданием на лекцию. Больше искать проблем с преподавателями не хотелось.  
  
Учеба очень быстро занимает основное место в жизни Суги. Но он не против. Ему всегда были интересны другие языки, а теперь их сразу очень много — это немного пугает, но в целом не позволяет грустить из-за резкой смены обстановки.  
  
Первым не выдерживает Дайчи. Он звонит в субботу вечером и сообщает, что окончательно потерялся где-то по дороге от станции Ками-Ямада к его корпусу. Дифтонги и трифтонги со свистом вылетают из головы. Суга пытается разровнять мятую футболку в отражении погасшего ноутбука, с раздражением ее сдергивает и ищет любимую фиолетовую под удивленным взглядом соседа с другой стороны комнаты.  
  
Студенческий городок большой и запутанный, Суга сам еще теряется в смешении корпусов с общежитиями, но дорогу до метро успел выучить. Нагретый асфальт щекочет ноздри, от сухого воздуха начинает першить горло, пока Суга бежит вдоль маленьких мастерских, маркетов и кафешек. Он влетает плечом в Дайчи на углу овощной распродажи, теряет равновесие, пытаясь схватиться за гладкую обшивку стены, но его уже тянут за руку вверх. Тут он и замечает испуганного Дайчи.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Его тень накрывает Сугу. Кажется, Дайчи стал чуть выше, начал щуриться и, судя по густым прядям, забросил стрижку. На самом деле роста добавляет длинная белая футболка, под которую свободно поместится еще и Суга. Но дыхание на секунду перехватывает, а затем он ухмыляется и на ломаном китайском просит взять его прямо тут. Дайчи улавливает интонацию и краснеет:  
  
— Не искушай. Иначе будешь слушать про системы координат весь вечер.  
  
Суга уже на ногах, они отходят к краю тротуара, чтобы не мешать пешеходам.  
  
— Сложно удержаться, — говорит Суга, невесомо проводя пальцами вверх-вниз по локтю Дайчи. — Это годами проверенная методика изучения языка.  
  
— Говорить гадости? — Дайчи склоняет голову. Ветер проезжих машин поднимает пряди его волос. В руках зудит зарыться пальцами в них.  
  
— Почему же, — он наклоняется ближе, почти сталкиваясь носами. — Язык любви, Дайчи.  
  
И быстро целует в губы.  
  
— Я скучал. Спасибо, что приехал.  
  
— В следующий раз твоя очередь — не отвертишься, — Дайчи щелкает его по носу. — Гуляй меня, я заслужил.  
  
— Пойдем, я тебя покормлю, герой, — Суга отворачивается и отпускает руку. — Ненасытный мужчина.

***

  
Суга показывает любимую кофейню и забегаловку, где он с одногруппниками часто зависает между занятиями.  
  
Когда начинает темнеть, они едут в центр и импульсивно решают заглянуть на открытие случайной выставки, которая впоследствии оказывается посвященной эмбрионам животных. Суга ожидает, что будет скучно, но ведущий бодро сыплет фактами, создатель выставки читает несколько хокку собственного сочинения, на проектор пускают очень странный видеоряд с моментом зачатия человеческого эмбриона и сменой исторических эпох, потом наконец перерезают красную ленточку, и Суга с Дайчи имеют возможность побродить между подсвеченными футуристической расцветкой стеклянными колбами. Их игру в «Угадай, чей эмбрион» прерывает женщина, которая просит дать краткое интервью для местного телеканала. Дайчи, уже имея опыт общения перед камерой, ведет себя уверенно, говорит немного, но по делу, один раз с непроницаемым лицом откалывает шутку про зомби, заслуживая стопроцентное попадание в выборку кадров для сюжета. Суга улыбается и делает пару снимков для личной коллекции.  
  
Они бесцельно бродят по городу, слушают уличных музыкантов, целуются в фотокабинке, звонят Асахи, считают прожилки на листьях сакуры, глядят на беззвездное небо между небоскребов, держась за руки. Суга приваливается головой на плечо Дайчи и думает о том, насколько это все похоже на счастье.  
  
Уже поздний вечер. На главной улице прогуливается молодежь, уставшие клерки ищут свободное место присесть и напиться, а Суге не хочется вставать с лавки и куда-то идти. Они за весь вечер не поднимают вопрос о том, надолго ли Дайчи здесь — тот сам не говорит, а Суге не хочется, чтобы волшебство вечера заканчивалось. Дайчи улыбается, обнимает за плечи, укутывает своим теплом и рассказывает о собаках из ветеринарного кружка в Тотеку. Может, и хорошо на какое-то время забыть о времени и думать о идеях для собачьего фотосета на страничку университета.  
  
Суга не пил, но чувствует хмель в крови. Он сбегает взять по двойному хот-догу и газировке, а по возвращении замечает, что Дайчи поглядывает на часы.  
  
— Ты кого-то ждешь? — спрашивает он и с наслаждением кусает пахнущую горчицей булку.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — Дайчи улыбается, но ему не обмануть Сугу. Понятно, что тот хочет сделать сюрприз, поэтому стоит подыграть.  
  
Суга облизывает горчицу с губ и мучительно хочет залезть ладонями под тонкую футболку Дайчи. В идеале обмазать его соски горчицей и медленно слизывать, пока она раздражает кожу и делает их еще более чувствительными. Суга не уверен, что Дайчи согласится на все его безумные идеи, в конце концов, они пока дальше дрочки не уходили. Но когда-нибудь… Суга уверен, что «когда-нибудь» наступит. И тогда можно будет делать с Дайчи все, что угодно.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда, может, пойдем на ночной марафон зомби-фильмов? Это рядом с моим корпусом.  
  
Дайчи смотрит на него, сглатывая кусок, и мычит.  
  
— Десять минут. Давай уже доедим.  
  
Шелестят машины, пока они идут по слабо освещенному мосту. Суга показывает отели, подсвечивающие гору Ивате, а сам рассматривает город, сверкающий в глубоких водах Китаками. Он вздрагивает, когда Дайчи говорит:  
  
— Суга, с днем рождения.  
  
До приезда Дайчи Суга помнил про приближающийся день рождения, но все равно удивленно смотрит на небольшую протянутую коробку, а потом — на Дайчи. Хочет что-то сказать, но слова не идут на ум; берет коробку, порывисто обнимает Дайчи и шепчет десятки «спасибо».  
  
Глаза щиплет, а Дайчи продолжает смеяться и тепло обнимать за талию. Так они и проводят ночь — обнявшись. Сначала в кино, а потом в лав-отеле. Оба, конечно, смущаются, но общежитие уже закрыто, а другого места для ночевки в четыре утра не найти.

***

  
С отъездом Дайчи пустота не появляется.  
  
Недостающий кусочек пазла встает в общую картину ежедневных переписок и фото. Проведя Дайчи по любимым местам, Суга теперь чувствует его рядом, куда бы ни пошел. Иногда он подцепляет ногтем цепочку на запястье с надписью «С любовью» на тонкой пластине и снова чувствует ночной ветер и голос, произносящий «С днем рождения». Этого, пожалуй, хватает на долгие два месяца летнего семестра.  
  
Суга снова падает в учебу, да и сезонные ливни не настраивают на прогулки с друзьями. Начиная понимать принципы корейского и китайского, Суга берет факультативом итальянский и русский. Дайчи говорит, что теперь ему только дорога в переводчики к мафиози. И Суга пару минут всерьез взвешивает эту мысль, не на шутку испугав Дайчи.  
  
Со стороны его жизнь не меняется, Суга ходит на лекции, слушает рекомендованные подкасты, раз в неделю агитирует часть группы в тренажерный зал. И вообще старается не уплывать мыслями за двести километров к местам с присланных фотографий, но сосед спустя пару недель спрашивает, не влюбился ли он.  
  
— Давно и безнадежно, — улыбается Суга.  
  
— Счастливчик, — Хиросе вздыхает как-то с особенным придыханием. Он лежит на кровати и, подпирая голову, смотрит сквозь Сугу. — Ты красивый, но, когда думаешь о ней, то еще красивее.  
  
— Правда? Наверное, — Суга смеется. По его меркам Хиросе куда привлекательнее многих. Тот подрабатывает моделью и ходит на пробы в дорамы, поэтому Суге не сложно побыть наглядным примером. Он уже привык к странным разговорам.  
  
— Это правда, я давно заметил, — спокойно говорит Хиросе, усаживаясь по-турецки. В первые дни знакомства его мягкие прохладные интонации и кошачьи движения пугали до чертиков, а теперь Суга уверен, что они с Хиросе отлично понимают друг друга. — Парочки нашего университета часто встречаются только из удобства. Настоящая симпатия такая редкая, что я почти забыл, как она выглядит. Так каково же это? — с тщательно сдерживаемым интересом спрашивает он.  
  
— Каково это? — Суга садится к нему на кровать с ногами и удивленно смотрит в пасмурное окно. Он вспоминает два первых года школы, когда считал Дайчи недостижимой фантазией, которую хотелось оберегать в своем сердце. С началом третьего он понял, как близко их расставание, и начал тяготиться, но новые таланты в клубе не давали скучать. И в конце концов Суга принял неизбежное разделение в будущем, обещая себе хранить воспоминания о Дайчи со всей возможной теплотой. Но потом осенью случился обычный разговор по дороге со школы, и Суга понял, что до этого даже не жил по-настоящему. — Словно у тебя есть суперсила. Она окрыляет и поднимает на немыслимую до этого высоту, с которой видишь мир совсем по-другому. Я понимаю, что это опасно, что я могу упасть, и падение будет страшным. Но я не боюсь, потому что суперсила изначально часть меня, — Суга прикладывает руку к груди, где горячо распирает нежность из-за одних только мыслей о Дайчи. — И я обречен возвращаться в небо.  
  
Он отводит взгляд от дождевого узора на окне, смотрит куда-то мимо Хиросе и чувствует, как скользит вниз по запястью цепочка, подаренная Дайчи. Вселенная в груди продолжает разбухать теплом. Там — его личная суперсила.  
  
Хиросе вглядывается в его лицо, тянет ладони потрогать, но замирает. И вот уже улыбается так ярко, словно маленький ребенок, поймавший красивую бабочку.

***

  
У них в распоряжении всего одна общая неделя в середине сентября, потому что каникулы Дайчи начались на две недели раньше, а Суге пришлось еще неделю готовиться к пересдаче. Он запретил приезжать, чтобы не сбивать учебный настрой, поэтому выслушивал бесполезные просьбы хоть иногда следить за режимом сна.  
И вот, наконец, он снова едет на автобусе по родным улочкам, мимо академии Шираторизавы, мимо старшей Карасуно, где наверняка сейчас идут занятия. Солнце знакомо слепит глаза, а Дайчи держит его руку в зазоре между их сидениями. Рассказывает, как его достали близнецы, как Асахи преуспевает в мастерской своего дяди, как много знакомых он уже видел и как все ждут, его, Суги, приезд, чтобы поиграть старым составом в волейбол. И словно бы все так, как и должно быть, но Суга замечает в Дайчи перемены, которые невозможно увидеть, когда в объективе только лицо и, может быть, часть туловища. Дайчи тверже сжимает губы, больше жестикулирует во время рассказа. Даже его голос громче и быстрее. Сугу пробивает осознанием, что он не видел, как это рождалось в Дайчи, и чувствует оторванность от его повседневной жизни.  
  
Он много думал о том, что осенние каникулы — идеальное время для их первого раза, но сам теперь мешкает под интенсивными взглядами Дайчи. В начале сентября была годовщина их отношений, и Суга прислал фотку себя в черном кружевном белье с сообщением, что Дайчи сможет все это снять в следующую их встречу.  
  
А сейчас Суга механически цепляет чулки из той же нежной прозрачной ткани, натягивает сверху повседневные штаны и футболку и не чувствует ничего, кроме тревоги. Год назад он думал, что если смог легко признаться в любви, значит, и все остальное дастся проще. Но Дайчи вот-вот позвонит в дверь, прекрасно догадываясь, зачем его позвали, а Суга даже не может сформулировать свое беспокойство.  
  
От Дайчи веет вечерней прохладой, когда он закрывает дверь и приветственно целует в губы. Такой знакомый, такой родной. Ведь прошло не так много времени с их последней встречи летом, а Суга всё надумал от волнения?  
  
Суга решает отбросить тревоги и просто забывается в его объятьях. Все же родители редко уходят на презентации, и сегодня ждать их стоит не раньше двух ночи.  
  
Суга включает незамысловатый фильм и не пытается вникать в сюжет, прижимаясь спиной к Дайчи. Бутерброды, принесенные из холодильника, так и покоятся нетронутыми на столе, в то время как Дайчи осторожно исследует кромку пояса под футболкой Суги. Кончики пальцев обрисовывают тонкие узоры, ткань нежно скользит на коже, и Суга напряженно сглатывает и елозится между ног Дайчи от слишком резко приливающей к члену крови. Желание отдаться так сильнó, что самому страшно. А ведь Дайчи лишь изучает узоры, положив подбородок на макушку.  
  
Он превращается в один оголенный нерв, а Дайчи продолжает незамысловато дышать носом в шею и осторожно придерживать за живот и поглаживать сквозь штаны выемку на внутренней стороне бедра, так близко от члена, что Суга поднимает голову и прикусывает губу.  
  
Суга хочет, чтобы Дайчи скорее добрался до бюстгальтера, потрогал соски и рассказал, как Суга развратен, а тот просто заткнет его рот и, наконец, завладеет инициативой.  
  
— Выше, — говорит он. — Трогай выше.  
  
Дайчи мычит на ухо и произносит.  
  
— Это мой подарок. Я делаю с ним, что хочу.  
  
И опять эти незнакомые интонации! Они словно обливают Сугу холодной водой, возвращая ощущение оторванности от жизни Дайчи.  
  
Он оборачивается.  
  
Дайчи все тот же, но теперь Суга видит растущую пропасть, которая заполняется разными расписаниями, встречами, эмоциями. Не то чтобы он не знал, что так и будет, но это наваливается резко, как лавина.  
  
— Суга? — Щеки Дайчи хранят румянец, но во взгляд закралась тревога.  
  
Суга не хочет, чтобы его отнесло этой лавиной от Дайчи. Здесь и сейчас он хочет заполнить его собой и не думать о других людях, влияющих на Дайчи. Не думать вообще ни о чем.  
Он усмехается, чувствуя, что его подхватывает какое-то дикое чувство, резким движением разворачивается, наклоняясь к ширинке Дайчи.  
  
— Скажи, ты же представлял такое, да?  
  
— Эй! — Пока Дайчи удивленно хлопает глазами, Суга успевает приспустить с него боксеры и склониться над членом, вульгарно прогнув поясницу. — Эй, Суга!  
  
Дайчи ловит его рукой за подбородок за секунду до того, как он возьмет полутвердую головку в рот, и вздергивает на уровень своего лица.  
  
— Да что с тобой такое?! Если тебе не хочется или неприятно, то просто скажи!  
  
Второй рукой он поправляет свое белье.  
  
— Все-то тебе просто! — взрывается Суга, не выдержав колючего взгляда, и выдергивается из хватки. — Я так ждал этого! Как мне может не хотеться?  
  
Говорит и осекается, потому что чувствует — не хочется. Он не хочет Дайчи там. Какой позор! Что вообще на него нашло? Это и есть начало конца?  
  
— Эй-эй, — Дайчи тут же смягчается и ловит ладонями его лицо. — Ч-ш-ш-ш. Я не знаю, что с тобой, но мы разберемся.  
  
Яростная волна отступает. Суга снова верит ему, он так устал бороться с ветряными мельницами, которых может и не быть. По привычке сворачивается в клубок между ног Дайчи и дышит, вцепившись в его футболку.  
  
— Мне страшно, — говорит он, глубоко вдыхая тепло. — Ты кажешься иногда таким чужим, и я даже не знаю, что тебя сделало таким.  
  
Дайчи вздыхает и гладит по голове.  
  
— И ты понадеялся, что минет и разнузданный секс решит все проблемы?  
  
— В твоем варианте это звучит очень глупо, — Суга немного уязвлен тем, что в словах Дайчи есть логика. — Но да, похоже, я так и думал. Хотя не очень думал, сам понимаешь… — он несмело поднимает голову.  
  
Дайчи втянул губы, чтобы не заржать, но надутые щеки и блестящие глаза выдают его.  
  
— Прекрати! — фыркает Суга, толкая его в плечо. — Это несправедливо, что ты меняешься без меня.  
  
— Ох, Суга прекрати ревновать. Этот твой намбу-бен¹ постоянно прорывается после твоих прогулок с однокурсниками, — Дайчи обхватывает его руками, почти накрывая собой. Суга только и слышит, что его ворчание. — Ты хоть представляешь, как это раздражает?  
  
— Больше, чем напоминания про парик завуча? — улыбается он.  
  
— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает Дайчи, а потом выдыхает. — Но очень близко.  
  
Суге становится так легко на душе. А потом он прокручивает предыдущую реплику, чтобы осознать, что все произошедшее с момента возвращения — это всего лишь ревность, перемешанная со страхом потери и бог знает еще с какими путаными мыслями. И почему он не понял сразу? Кто здесь прошел по баллам в Гандай и имеет право козырять сообразительностью? Хотя, если туда проходят только эмоционально тупые, то всё становится на свои места.  
  
— Я не обещаю, что не буду ревновать, — говорит Суга, укладывая голову Дайчи на плечо, водит пальцем по линии подбородка, очерчивает кадык, закрывает глаза. — Я люблю тебя, мне это трудно контролировать. Вот и веду себя как идиот.  
  
— Я понял, тебя нужно зажимать в угол и заставлять говорить, — ухмыляется Дайчи.  
  
— Да, точно. Я — вредина, — он двигает бровями вверх-вниз. — И не следую советам, которые даю.  
  
— Вижу, — Дайчи тыкает его пальцем в грудь, а потом без предупреждения проходится по ребрам. Суга брыкается и хохочет до слез, безуспешно пытаясь повалить Дайчи под себя. Но схватка неравная, и заканчивают они тем, что Дайчи ошалело смотрит на его живот под задравшейся футболкой. А там — не только прозрачный пояс для чулков, но и нулевой бюстгальтер, а также кромка стрингов над сползшими штанами. Суга помнит, как это выглядит — он крепко возбудился от собственного отражения в зеркале, пока делал фото для Дайчи. Контраст кожи, воображаемые руки, забирающиеся под ткань, ласкающие, играющие, сжимающие.  
  
Дайчи молчит, нависает над ним, придавливает рукой скрещенные над головой Суги запястья, поднимает футболку выше. Суга не дышит, облизывает губы, сполна наслаждается зарождающимся томлением.  
  
— Хочешь… посмотреть полностью? — стреляет он глазами. У Дайчи сложное лицо: он решает, позволить ли Суге играться с ним или самому контролировать игру. Почему-то Сугу заводят оба варианта, и Дайчи, видя и это тоже, упрямится.  
  
— Ну давай уже, я замерзаю и вообще могу передумать, — ворчит он, для виду ерзая под ним и еще больше оголяя кожу над штанами.  
  
Дайчи наклоняется, почти ложась на грудь, и спрашивает на ухо:  
  
— О, правда?

***

  
В ноябре Суге удается вырваться на день в Сендай, но судьба в шесть утра коварно сталкивает его возле автоматов с напитками с Ойкавой Тоору, который в тот же день прибывает из Токио. В итоге все время, которое Суга собирался посвятить Дайчи, проходит так быстро, что Суга не успевает моргнуть глазом, и вот уже они втроем с Иваизуми провожают его на ночной синкансен. Дайчи украдкой целует в щеку, когда уверен, что те отвернулись, и машет ему, чтобы поторопился.  
  
Суга хранит под ладонью его поцелуй еще минут пятнадцать после отправления поезда.

***

  
В декабре преподаватели объявляют требования к экзаменам, и весь первый курс азиатских языков стонет, потому что едва ли кому-то удастся сдать экзамен с первого раза. А это означает никакого рождества, Нового Года и, для Суги — дня рождения Дайчи.  
  
В тот же день он звонит ему и устало смотрит на такое же бледное лицо. У Дайчи тоже плохие новости насчет зимних праздников.  
  
— Прости… — Дайчи перебирает карандаши и ластики, украдкой поглядывая на экран прислоненного к чему-то телефона. — Расписание экзаменов у нас очень… своеобразное. Физика и механика — тридцатого и тридцать первого декабря, а геоморфологию и моделирование поставили под конец — десятого и четырнадцатого. Ты же знаешь, что препод по геоморфологии тяжелый…  
  
— Дайчи, он снизил всем баллы, потому что изменил условия задачи в процессе! — Сугу до сих пор трясет от негодования.  
  
— Вот, — Дайчи как-то очень вяло пожимает плечами, похоже, приняв неизбежное. Собственные проблемы с проектными работами тут же блекнут. Он-то был уверен, что мало что способно сломить дух Дайчи, но университет был новой территорией. Школа, вступительные и национальный турнир теперь казались лишь подготовкой к адской университетской машине, хотя тогда казалось — еще немного, и голова пойдет трещинами от истощения. И вот, у Суги уже упало зрение, а у Дайчи — самооценка.  
  
— Надеюсь, до марта я смогу сдать. — Его улыбка на экране такая слабая, что ее можно принять за сонное выражение лица.  
  
Суга хочет сказать, что это временно, что он справится. Но эти слова ничего не значат, когда он тут, а Дайчи — там. Можно сколько угодно говорить, теперь понимает Суга, но без настоящей поддержки — не словами — действиями — помочь нельзя.  
  
— Мы справимся, — все же говорит он. Суга не уверен в словах, но его голос звучит твердо. Что-то живое мелькает во взгляде Дайчи. — По-другому не будет, но это наш путь.  
  
— Да, — Дайчи тянется рукой к телефону, и теперь Суга видит даже волоски его ресниц. — Я тебя люблю.  
  
В груди ноет, но уже приятной тягучей болью.  
  
— Я тебя тоже.

***

  
Верный себе, Суга на день рождения Дайчи дарит вибратор, которым можно управлять через приложение в телефоне. Естественно, доступ к нему есть только у Суги.


	2. Chapter 2

Возможно, только силами этого вибратора Дайчи преодолевает геоморфологию с третьей попытки и приезжает в начале февраля, чтобы в тот же день потащить Сугу в лав-отель. Подколов хватает на полчаса дороги до него, а в номере Суга быстро понимает, что с сентября Дайчи очень много фантазировал. Вот просто. Очень. Много. Суга наутро чувствует себя неприлично счастливым и затраханным на полжизни вперед, но когда Дайчи появляется из душа в одном полотенце на бедрах, уверенность ненадолго пропадает, впрочем его собственные ноги, которые за ночь почти не сдвигались, едва ли сейчас выдержат вес тела. Поэтому Дайчи просто относит его на руках в ванную, а потом долго растирает мочалкой, прерываясь на ленивые поцелуи.  
  
Если это не счастье, думает Суга, млея под его руками, то, возможно, его просто не существует, потому что он и так любит Дайчи, и секс с ним волшебен, но даже после всего ночного порно-шоу тот все с той же бережностью прижимает к себе и кладет подбородок на плечо, словно Суга куда-то упорхнет и не вернется. Как в первые дни после признания. Как все это время до этого момента.  
  
Суга целует Дайчи и благодарит вселенную, что дала ему его.

***

  
Глубоко внутри Суга уже предчувствует подвох. Скорее всего, Дайчи с самого приезда что-то держит в себе, но не хочет расстраивать, а Суга бессознательно считывает его беспокойство по микромимике, принимая это за интуицию. Днем они зависают с Асахи, навещают родственников, встречаются с бывшими одноклассниками или устраивают киномарафоны. Ночью же, едва заперев дверь спальни, с горячечной жаждой сдирают друг с друга одежду (а иногда просто спускают до колен штаны) и до изнеможения занимаются любовью, словно завтра никогда не наступит.  
  
— У отца на работе проблемы, — признается Дайчи за день до отъезда Суги. Три совместные недели пролетают слишком быстро, и не верится, что скоро они опять вернутся к привычной жизни порознь. Пока они лежат полностью обнаженные под теплым одеялом у Дайчи дома, ночная тишина обманчиво смягчает тяжесть слов. — Поменялось руководство компании. Отдел, в котором он работает, теперь занимается новым направлением, которое должно стать перспективным, но…  
  
— ...но станет прибыльным нескоро, — заканчивает Суга, прочищая пересохшее после очередного захода горло. Он закрывает глаза и придвигается плотнее, почти ложась сверху. Он уже представляет, к чему ведет подобное начало разговора.  
  
— Да. Какое-то время зарплата будет без премиальных. А близнецы сейчас поступают в Изумидате, и нужно внести плату сразу на год.  
  
Дайчи замолкает, а затем выдыхает, словно перед прыжком в воду.  
  
— Я буду искать подработку, чтобы платить за аренду и проживание. Сам знаешь, теперь будем видеться еще реже. Не только эти поездки, ну, знаешь…  
  
— Да, — торопливо говорит Суга, — у тебя будет еще более плотный график. Я... понимаю.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Ничего ведь не поделаешь, — Суга хотел бы сказать больше, но в голову опять приходят одни опрометчивые обещания. Обещания сейчас — самое жалкое утешение. — Будет тяжело.  
  
— Будет тяжело, — подтверждает Дайчи, обводя пальцем ямочку на затылке Суги. — Я уже чертовски за тобой скучаю, хотя ты еще рядом.

***

  
Теперь отправленные сообщения подолгу остаются непрочитанными — Дайчи отвечает на них либо глубокой ночью, либо после обеда. Не так многословно, как раньше, но достаточно, чтобы заставить улыбаться, перечитывая их.  
  
На втором курсе не остается общих предметов, и теперь все лекции посвящены языкам, их истории и истории тех, кто на нем говорит. Голова иногда трещит от переизбытка информации, но это позволяет мгновенно отключаться, оказавшись в кровати.  
  
Хиросе теперь постоянно пропадает на фотосессиях и съемках, хотя это его последний курс. На его половине постель аккуратно сложена, а на столе собирают пыль только пара книжек и подставка с ручками. На половине Суги уже давно поселился беспорядок — весь стол усыпан стикерами, открытыми конспектами, кружками, карандашами, обертками от батончиков. Ноутбук под натиском учебного беспорядка опасно подполз к краю стола — в лайне ворох сообщений их группы с обсуждением нового фильма или планов на выходные. Значок Дайчи (фотография перечеркивающего небо следа самолета) обычно пустует. Суга думает, что если бы не его подработка, Дайчи мог бы оставаться здесь на время приезда, но судьба, словно насмехаясь, предоставляет возможности, только когда в них уже нет потребности.  
  
Они пытаются найти удобное время для видеозвонка, но в итоге Дайчи застает его врасплох, когда Суга засыпает над конспектами. На часах — половина пятого утра.  
  
— Привет, — Дайчи на том конце лежит на кровати, держа телефон над собой. Суга видит только мятую футболку, а еще — темные даже в слабом предрассветном свете круги под глазами.  
  
— Оно живое! — Суга с деланным удивлением отшатывается от экрана и потирает слипающиеся глаза. — Живое!  
  
Дайчи натянуто улыбается.  
  
— Ты как никогда близок к правде, потому что я мертвецки хочу спать.  
  
— Дайчи… — слова теряются где-то по дороге к мозгу. Дайчи выглядит очень вымотанным. Он моргает так медленно, что, того и гляди, закроет глаза и засопит. — Ты все же позвонил.  
  
Суга только сейчас замечает, что к его щеке прилип зеленый стикер с датами восстаний Тайшенов. Он смахивает его, вытирает с угла рта слюну и пытается пригладить волосы.  
  
— Почему так поздно?  
  
— Моя смена закончилась, — Дайчи прикрывает рукой немилосердный зевок. — Прочитал твои сообщения и увидел, что ты онлайн. Мы ведь почти месяц не виделись.  
  
— Я уснул прямо посреди разгара битвы в Хошимине. Очень увлекательно было.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Повисает пауза. Суга с беспокойством разглядывает Дайчи. Ключицы в вырезе воротника выпирают больше, чем когда он видел их последний раз, в глазах поселилось загнанное смирение, а на мятой футболке темнет пара старых пятен. Все это было ожидаемо, но все равно заставляет сердце сжиматься.  
  
— Ужасно выглядишь.  
  
— Спасибо. Значит, все делаю правильно, — вздыхает Дайчи. Его грудь вздымается слабо и размеренно. Хочется приложить голову и послушать биение сердца, снять немного тепла с кожи, вдохнуть горьковатый запах. С этими желаниями Суга успешно борется каждый день, но, когда снова видит Дайчи, они возвращаются вновь еще более тягучей истомой в мышцах. Их близость была тоже частью общения, понимает Суга, где они могли касаниями рассказывать, убеждать, успокаивать и подталкивать к идеям.  
  
— Как ты? — снова спрашивает он.  
  
— Устаю, — Дайчи пожимает плечами. — Зато денег хватает, чтобы откладывать на поездку. А ты?  
  
— Нормально. Снова записался на факультатив — на этот раз арабского. Завтра снова к первой паре… а, уже сегодня — Суга скашивает взгляд на угол монитора. Всего два часа до будильника, а конспект на семинар так и не побежден. Суга вздыхает и подпирает голову кулаком. Кому нужны эти восстания во Вьетнаме, когда вечно занятой Дайчи находит для него несколько минут между сном и работой, чтобы просто спросить, как дела.  
  
—  _Ты в одеянии воздушном_ , — приходят на ум строки. Он так устал, что продолжает не задумываясь.  
_Сравнишься чудною красой  
С пионом, что под небом южным  
Хрустальной окроплен росой.  
И, чтоб еще тебя увидеть,  
Я этот мир забыть готов,  
Поднявшись по отвесным кручам  
В обитель райскую богов. _²  
  
Дайчи вряд ли понимает, что Суга на китайском декламирует стих, посвященный наложнице китайского императора, но суть чувств остается прежней даже спустя тысячу лет, и если Дайчи и достоин слов любви — то лучших.  
  
Наверное, что-то такое проскальзывает по его лицу, потому что щеки Дайчи медленно заливаются румянцем. Он прикрывает рот ладонью и говорит:  
  
— Если ты сделал мне предложение, то мой ответ «да».  
  
— О Боги, Дайчи! — стонет Суга, тоже неумолимо краснея. — Я же мог просто прочитать перевод Гангнам-стайла!

***

  
Суга очень хочет приехать в Сендай в конце апреля, даже методично откладывает деньги, но Дайчи постоянно мечется между работой и чертежами, не находя даже маленькой щели, в которую можно втиснуть их встречу. По случайным оговоркам Суга понимает, что он отстает в учебе, поэтому совесть не дает приехать и захватить один или два ценных дня времени Дайчи, которые можно потратить на какой-нибудь предмет.  
  
Между тем наступает май, и тело начинает потихоньку предавать. Учеба больше не спасает от снов. Дайчи исправно почти в каждом раздвигает ему ноги посреди полной студентов аудитории, прижимает к холодным стенам пустой лаборатории из ужастика или просто связывает его по рукам и ногам, ложится сверху, втрахивая в кровать до полного изнурения. Суга неизменно просыпается от таких снов не только со стояком, но взмокший, будто жаркие сцены происходили на самом деле. Чем больше времени Суга пытается игнорировать их, тем меньше вибраторы справляются с удовлетворением. А Дайчи на связи появляется редко и кратковременно, да и выглядит как выжатый лимон, не в силах даже отреагировать на откровенную майку.  
  
Суга никогда бы не подумал, что отсутствие секса станет для него проблемой. Уж он-то считал себя рациональным человеком, способным обуздать бунтующий организм. Но постоянный недосып, подогреваемый не приносящими разрядки снами, усугубляет дело. Раздражение копится, внимание ускользает, а влюбленные парочки, словно сговорившись, попадаются на каждом шагу. Хиросе — единственный человек, которому Суга мог бы довериться — снова уехал в Токио на съемки, поэтому Суга справляется со всем один. Теперь вибраторы прочно обосновываются в тумбе рядом с кроватью, и иногда он так и засыпает с ними внутри себя, чтобы усилить ощущения. Проблемы с туалетом уже беспокоят его не так сильно, как болезненная озабоченность отсутствием оргазма, которая по капле изъедает неуверенностью.  
  
В конце концов, накануне теста он не может уснуть почти всю ночь, потому что в моменты полудремы Дайчи творит с ним нечто сумасшедшее, от чего сердце колотится, а возбуждение, сколько ни фантазируй, не дает кончить. Суга встает среди ночи, вытирает о салфетки дрожащие руки, поправляет трусы и включает ноутбук, чтобы посмотреть расписание ближайших поездов в Сендай.  
  
Идея приехать без предупреждения (да еще и пропустить тест!) кажется ему хорошей ровно до того момента, когда он садится караулить Дайчи у подъезда его съемной комнаты. Город к его приезду успевает достаточно проснуться, уборочные машины деловито шумят, подбирая мусор, в палисадниках шипят автоматические поливки, а несколько пожилых дам прогуливаются с собачками по аллейке. Суга только теперь вспоминает и про трудности Дайчи с учебой, и про его необходимость обеспечивать себя, а теперь еще и он, Суга, собирается свалиться на него посреди учебной недели с проблемами недотраха — ну не идиот ли? А ведь Дайчи еще давно говорил, что Сугу сильно заносит, а он не верил, возражал. Чего только стоит история на первом году старшей школы. Хотя о ней Суга предпочитает не вспоминать. Однако он уже тут и продолжает идти на поводу у чувств. Смех выходит горький. Надо уже повзрослеть и перестать вести себя, как влюбленная школьница.  
  
Он уже решает вернуться на вокзал, когда слышит приближающийся шум: Дайчи бодрым спринтом сворачивает перед домом, еще не замечая его за кустом магнолии. Спортивная сумка за его плечами подпрыгивает, как и мгновенно ускорившийся пульс Суги. Он ищет глазами, где спрятаться, но упомянутый куст выглядит реденьким, а до подъезда слишком далеко, чтобы проскочить незаметно. Так они и встречаются, испуганно глядя друг на друга: Дайчи — от неожиданности, а Суга — от желания избежать объяснений.  
  
Вот же неловко выходит. Суга мысленно бьется головой о стенку. Лучше бы домой к родителям поехал, освежил голову, а то совсем помешался на сексе.  
  
— Привет, — натянуто улыбается он. — Я… просто хотел тебя увидет. Вот.  
  
Дайчи даже на йоту не покупается, подходит, тяжело дыша, осматривает подозрительно, словно до конца не веря. В глазах замешательство, и Суга боится предположить, о чем он думает.  
  
— Ох, Суга, — Дайчи берет его за руки и приникает лбом к его лбу, закрывая глаза,— как же ты не вовремя.  
  
— Что?... Что такое? — Суга не знает, то ли радоваться, что Дайчи не зол на него, то ли плакать, потому что Дайчи, вероятно, никогда и не сможет по-настоящему разозлиться на него. Но Суга определенно готов воспарить на пару сантиметров от восторга снова быть рядом.  
  
— Я уснул в раздевалке сразу после смены, — говорит Дайчи, проводя носом по лбу и волосам Суги. — А сейчас у меня сдача лабораторной. Я уже на нее опаздываю… ох… черти тебя дери, Суга, что тебе в Ивате не сиделось, — бессильно рычит он, все еще грузно дыша. От его футболки несет потом, сам Дайчи встрепан и на нервах, но как же его такого безумно хочется. Суга отстраняется и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
  
— Я могу подождать, — уверенно врет он, ничуть не таясь. — Я все равно обратного билета не брал. По правде сказать, я уже жалею, что сорвался к тебе без предупреждения. Знал же, что такое слу…  
  
Суге не дают договорить и дергают за руку в подъезд.  
  
— Дайчи!  
  
Тот не оборачивается, взбираясь по ступеням через одну.  
  
— У нас есть пять минут. Я не доживу до вечера, зная, что ты тут ждешь меня. Но потом, — он мельком опаляет его черным, как раскаленный уголь, взглядом, — ты огребешь по полной за свое безрассудство.  
  
Суга не может стереть с губ самодовольную улыбку.  
  
— Готов понести всю ответственность, Савамура-сан.  
  
Дайчи чертыхается.  
  
— Я тебя выпорю, — обещает он. И Суга только и ждет исполнения этого обещания.  
  
— Я как раз все для этого взял! — он хлопает по сумке за плечом, где своего часа дожидаются новые приобретения из сексшопа, которые он еще пару месяцев назад заказал на всякий случай.

***

  
Суга уезжает на следующее утро с таким огромным чувством вины, что ему еще долго будет не до мыслей о сексе.  
  
В тот вечер, тщательно наведя порядок у Дайчи в комнате и приготовив подобие студенческого ужина, Суга думает надеть халат на голое тело и в таком виде встретить его. Идея такая заманчивая, что он заводится только от одних мыслей, и поэтому отметает: если у Дайчи проблемы с учебой, то Суге не стоит на многое рассчитывать. Однако, когда тот возвращается, то взгляд у него совершенно безумный и голодный (и стынущие под соусом креветки не имеют с этим ничего общего). Он толкает Сугу к стенке, осыпая поцелуями шею, забираясь руками под майку, придавливая бедрами к бедрам и глухо выстанывая имя. Они стараются быть тихими, но когда дело доходит до обещанного Дайчи «выпорю», тот от души измывается, вытягивая из Суги жалобный плач, изводя ожиданием, перемежая рассказы о похабности Суги с ударами стека. Справедливо, на самом деле — он-то сам запрещал приезжать во время зимних экзаменов. Злить Дайчи опасно, в очередной раз убеждается Суга, но вспоминая, как его по позвоночнику прошивало адреналином пополам с острым возбуждением, он только блаженно улыбается.  
  
Наведенный порядок быстро превращается в то, что было до этого. Только вместо конспектов на полу валяются разноцветные бутылочки с разнообразными смазками, использованные презервативы и блистеры от игрушек. А про еду они вспоминают, когда уже начинает темнеть. И тогда Дайчи спохватывается о предстоящей смене. Оказывается, он подрабатывает охранником в клубе, и это приводит Сугу в ужас и экстаз одновременно. В черном костюме и при галстуке он выглядит как спецагент, но разнимать клубные драки молодежи по нескольку раз в неделю утомит кого угодно. В клубе Суга занимает столик поближе к нему и ночь напролет потягивает какие-то энергетики, разглядывая Дайчи в ядовитых эпилептических вспышках неона. Только где-то под конец им удается украдкой станцевать пару куплетов тягучего медляка, но Суга уверен, что еще надолго запомнит и эту незатейливую песню, и ту силу, с которой Дайчи стискивал его ребра. Даже больше, чем тот разврат, которому они предавались весь предыдущий вечер.  
  
Утром его будет ждать куча пропущенных от друзей звонков и напряженный разговор с родителями, которым кто-то доложил о пропусках Суги, но это все будет в другой реальности. Эти пара минут среди медленно кружащих по пустому танцполу звездных огней дают им обоим погрузиться в мир, где есть только они одни. И, если это не стоит последствий, то, пожалуй, Суга мало что понимает в законах Вселенной.

***

  
Оглядываясь назад, Суга понимает, что прошло полтора года с тех пор, как они решили, что учеба в разных городах не станет помехой отношениям, но только сейчас он начал свыкаться с положением вещей. А ведь когда они начали встречаться, то виделись каждый день. Однако из почти двух лет их отношений больше половины они провели на расстоянии — и вот это и есть их реальность. Более того — это только начало, потому что впереди еще два с половиной курса, за которые может произойти что угодно.  
  
Суга не считает себя ни дураком, ни слабаком, но приходиться признавать, что тогда он сильно недооценивал тяжесть решений. Некоторые вещи проще со временем совсем не становятся. Однако именно благодаря этому пониманию на душе теперь спокойнее.  
  
Не последнюю роль здесь сыграла и та самая майская поездка, после которой он еще долго грыз себя за импульсивность. Но тогда же в сердце вползла новая уверенность, что все будет хорошо. Кризис, каким бы незаметным он ни казался, миновал. Не то чтобы Суга сомневался в их отношениях, просто в какой-то момент влюбленная горячка перешагнула грань и стала размеренным огнем, который согревал, но не обжигал.  
  
Он хочет об этом поговорить с Дайчи, но даже у него не находится слов. Суга не знает, как поблагодарить за стойкость, которую тот внушает. Сам Суга думает слишком много и боится, что когда-нибудь потеряется в океане сомнений и перестанет видеть маяк. Впрочем, Дайчи хоть и менее прозорлив, но, вероятно, переживает нечто схожее. По крайней мере, он каким-то образом смог перетасовать свое расписание и теперь может раз в неделю выделить пару часов для видеозвонка. До этого Суга даже не представлял, что может любить его и восхищаться им еще сильнее. Они обсуждают все те же новости, спорят насчет очередного блокбастера, жалуются на те же проблемы с проектами или критикуют пранки, которые устраивают их одногруппники. Единственное, что меняется — глубина взглядов, с которой они смотрят друг на друга. Словно до этого и не общались вовсе, а теперь узнают и проваливаются друг в друга с еще большей силой. Этой глубине, кажется, нет предела. Но Суга предпочитает отпускать эти мысли, чтобы не вскружить голову чрезмерными ожиданиями. У времени всегда своеобразное чувство юмора для тех, кто имеет какие-то планы на будущее.  
  
И так и случается после одного из финальных августовских тестов, где сенсей объявляет, что на следующий год несколько лучших студентов курса смогут учиться в Корее по программе обмена, а потом кладет на стол Суге договор на год учебы в Корее с возможностью продления и сообщает, что ответ нужен не позднее конца недели.

***

  
И ответ очевиден — такая возможность выпадает нечасто, поэтому он уже знает, что принесет подписанный договор через несколько дней. Однако где Сендай, а где Сеул? Суга не представляет, как преподнести эту новость Дайчи. Тот, конечно, будет его уговаривать, вздумай Суга отказаться. Да и родители, которые не знают про ориентацию Суги, не поймут нежелания ехать.  
  
«Можно просто не говорить», — заманчиво мелькает в голове. Пальцы на листах сжимаются, оставляя вмятины. Суга просто не скажет. Не в первый раз. Он хранит и более страшные тайны. Эта — мелочь в сравнении с остальным.  
  
Однако целый год в Корее… и не где-нибудь, а в старейшем университете Азии Сонгюнгване! Он может увидеть гробницы династии Чосон, покататься на лыжах в долине Дракона, помедитировать на острове Чечжудо. С тех пор как Суга узнал про этот остров, он представлял, как поедет туда вместе с Дайчи. Место, где сходятся энергии инь и янь — разве не идеально для первого совместного путешествия?  
  
Суга очень хочет поехать в Корею, однако он так же сильно хочет быть ближе к Дайчи.  
  
— Суга!  
  
Как только он открывает дверь в комнату, на него налетает вихрь и кружит в крепком объятии. Хиросе выше, и, сделав два полных оборота, чинно ставит Сугу на пол.  
  
— Я скучал! В Токио так много людей, но поговорить-то и не с кем. И шумно. И учеба! Хвала богам, дали перерыв в два месяца, чтобы я мог сдать экзамены. Ты как? Ты выглядишь очень бледным. Садись и рассказывай. У меня тут целый пакет с едой из ресторана. Будешь?  
  
Суга едва успевает отмечать в голове информацию, автоматически кивает и садится на табурет рядом с пыльным столиком, пока Хиросе в одних шортах, взволнованно поглядывая на него, мечется между разложенным на кровати чемоданом и холодильником. Сам Суга и уже не обращает внимания на знойную жару, которую лениво гоняет под потолком вентилятор.  
  
— Мне предложили поехать по обмену в Сеул, — он взмахивает договором в руке, который уже порядком успел помяться. Хиросе, расставляющий контейнеры, на секунду замирает и внимательно смотрит в лицо, а затем пододвигает ему ближе тарелку и одноразовые палочки.  
  
— Понятно, — вздыхает он. Садится напротив, поставив ступню на стул, и начинает шумно вскрывать еду. — Ты ешь. Смотри, какое мясо краба — нежнейшее на этом побережье.  
  
И сам откладывает на тарелку порядочную часть, тут же закидывая в рот. Сугу мутит от того, как аппетитно Хиросе жует — у него самого в животе ворочаются тяжелые глыбы волнения.  
  
— Значит, ты надолго приехал? — он нехотя принимается за предложенное, рассудив, что последний раз ел утром холодный омлет с натто. Мясо в самом деле очень нежное и тает во рту, но Суга не чувствует вкуса.  
  
— Да. Официально «дорабатывают сценарий», но на самом деле режиссер разругался с режиссером другого проекта из-за павильонов. И теперь ждем, когда там закончатся съемки.  
  
Хиросе ненавязчиво рассказывает про коллег по площадке, подкладывает добавку себе и Суге, и его тихий мягкий голос уносит тревоги, хотя, возможно, и правда нормальная еда чудодейственно влияет на истощенный организм. Так хорошо отвлечься от собственных проблем и посопереживать марафонным съемкам с десятком дублей на каждую сцену. Хиросе смущенно хвастается, что смог пустить слезу без специальных капель подряд четыре дубля. Это, конечно, не заслуга Суги, но он все равно чувствует гордость, что его друг такой талантливый.  
  
А потом они переключаются на ролики в ютубе. И спустя битый час, когда в голове Суги пляшут кадры кошачьих пародий на фильмы вместе с серьезными социальными роликами, Хиросе замечает:  
  
— Просто подбрось монету.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Чтобы решить. Подбрось монету.  
  
Вопрос о Корее тревожит, но думать об этом сейчас не так болезненно.  
  
— Вот, возьми, — Хиросе протягивает ему новенькую монету в сто йен. — Что бы ни выпало, ты сделаешь именно так.  
  
— Нет, я не могу! Нельзя так просто полагаться на случай! — Сугу окатывает легкой паникой. Он совсем не понимает мыслей Хиросе. Решить сейчас? Да бред какой-то. Но Хиросе с твердой уверенностью продолжает держать монету.  
  
Суга с сомнением берет ее, смотрит на мелкие зазубрины на ребре и сглатывает.  
  
— Почему ты мне предлагаешь это?  
  
Хиросе улыбается.  
  
— Поверь, тебе лучше решить все сейчас. Считай, я божье провидение.  
  
— Я бы не удивился, если бы ты оказался каким-нибудь божеством, — бормочет Суга. Предложение Хиросе отдает безрассудностью, но тот все-таки неплохо знает Сугу, да и есть что-то в его взгляде, чему хочется довериться. Но решить прямо здесь и сейчас страшно. С другой стороны, это все равно придется сделать.  
  
Он мысленно загадывает орел на отказ, делает вдох и высоко подбрасывает монету, словно на эйсовую подачу.  
  
Еще никогда в жизни он так не волновался, глядя словно в замедленной съемке на ее полет. Но вот уже монета глухо шлепается на ладонь, и Суга уже готов к любому исходу, как Хиросе быстро накрывает его ладонь своей и, проникновенно глядя в глаза, спрашивает:  
  
— Пока она летела, ты ведь уже успел понять, о чем будешь жалеть, если выпадет нежелательная сторона? — Он снова хитро улыбается. Суга отводит глаза и фыркает, стараясь скрыть облегчение.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает он, позволяя Хиросе забрать монету. Тот снова подбрасывает ее, а потом мягко похлопывает Сугу по плечу.  
  
— Вот видишь. Твой лучший семпай знал, когда приехать.

***

  
Ночную темень глуши разрезает яркий свет фар. Суга, привалившись к стене остановки, успел задремать под мерный стрекот цикад и теперь пытается разглядеть очертания приближающегося транспорта. Судя по высоте фар, это тот самый автобус. Он нерешительно встает, когда тот тормозит и выпускает из подсвеченного входа высокую тень.  
  
— Привет, — Суга делает два шага навстречу. — Я помню, ты просил, чтобы тебя не встречали…  
  
Тень поворачивает голову. В удаляющемся свете фар на лице Дайчи такая гамма эмоций, что больно смотреть. Но Суга все равно смотрит.  
  
Автобус окончательно скрывается за поворотом, оставляя их двоих посреди ночной темноты под звездным небом, которая бывает только в пригородах: стоит только пройти подлесок — и вот уже плотные ряды домиков и редкие прохожие, а тут — словно и цивилизации совсем нет.  
  
— Ты никогда меня не слушаешь, — Дайчи качает головой. Голос усталый, но в нем нет ни грамма укора.  
  
— Вранье, — Суга улыбается. — Я слушаю твое сердце.  
  
Он теперь уверенно подходит вплотную, вплетает свою ладонь в ладонь Дайчи, а второй проводит по щеке.  
  
— Ох, ну прекрати, — полушепот выходит скорее обиженный, чем ворчливый. — Прояви хоть каплю уважения.  
  
Суга слышит только его глубокое дыхание и видит темнеющие очертания губ и глаз, но уверен, что Дайчи смотрит на него и ждет. Словно знал, что Суга не послушается. Словно всю дорогу рисовал в голове вот эту их встречу, виноватого Сугу, темные рисовые поля и ночной запах предгорий. Суга его не винит, Суга целует его, приподнимаясь на мыски.  
  
Сколько же у них было поцелуев за два года, а Суге все равно недостаточно, а этот — сравнительно невинный среди всех, но остановиться они не могут, словно пьют друг у друга с губ живительную воду.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — говорит Суга, прикладывая руку к груди Дайчи, и утыкается лбом куда-то в щеку. — Слышишь? Люблю.

***

  
Эти недолгие летние каникулы словно застыли в счастливом безвременье, где нет ни учебы, ни расстояния, ни условностей. Близнецы почти не отлипают от Дайчи, все время тарахтят о чем-то, просят поучить подачам на заднем дворе, таскают на детские площадки или в развлекательные центры. Суга, пользуясь возможностью, тоже режется с ними на автоматах, гоняет по шариковым бассейнам и подвесным городкам. Асахи часто присоединяется, но его хватает только на полчаса, а потом он удаляется по своим срочным делам. Очень скоро выясняется, что дела эти — любовные. У Асахи появляется девушка, и он очень просит не терроризировать его смущающими вопросами (а в его случае это почти все вопросы про новую пассию). Суге удается только узнать, что это девушка, с которой он познакомился в автомастерской дяди. И это наталкивает на понимание, что они-то с Дайчи так никому и не рассказали про свои отношения. Он делится этим открытием с Дайчи на кухне, когда близнецы уже сопят в своих комнатах. Тот пожимает плечами:  
  
— Асахи, скорее всего, догадывается. А родителей я не хочу беспокоить. И вообще… — он махает рукой и замолкает.  
  
«И вообще через полгода ты уедешь в Корею», — остается неозвученным.  
  
Суга молчит. Что случится с их отношениями, он не решается гадать.

***

  
Новый учебный семестр летит, пожирая яркие дни под шелестом конспектов, стуком мела по доске и бесконечной чередой иероглифов, транскрипций и громоздких сводов грамматики. Суга сбивается со счета сменяющим друг друга неделям: только стартовал второй семестр, а уже в кафешках развешивается хэллоуинская атрибутика. Документы на перевод на финальной стадии, а Суга все равно считает решение уехать эгоистичным по отношению к Дайчи.  
  
Тот, конечно, расстроен, но еще больше расстраивается, когда Суга сбивается на извинения. И в результате этого в середине ноября у них случается размолвка.  
  
В тот день у Сугу сдача группового проекта, но в последний момент одного из одногруппников увозят на скорой, и поэтому им приходится переделывать всю презентацию буквально за пару часов в пустом кабинете на старом компьютере. После они заезжают в больницу, а из больницы Сугу просят вернуться, чтобы утрясти последние формальности с переводом. Когда Суга оказывается у себя в комнате и видит входящий звонок в центре монитора, то совсем не чувствует радости.  
  
— Все готово, — сообщает он Дайчи. — Вылет пятнадцатого февраля, сразу после экзаменов. Перед этим я приеду домой на день или два, и даже не знаю, получится ли…  
  
— Все нормально, Суга, — по лицу Дайчи очевидно, что все совсем не нормально. — Ты заслужил эту возможность.  
  
В подработке нужда пропала еще пару месяцев назад, но тот все равно не уволился, сдружившись, по его словам, с коллегами. Поэтому цвет лица Дайчи все сильнее контрастирует с овалами под глазами. Да он же просто загоняет себя, холодом проносится мысль.  
  
— Я постараюсь приехать на день рождения. Хочу встретить новый год с тобой.  
  
— Суга, — Дайчи сжимает губы и делает глубокий вдох. Когда он вновь заговаривает, это ужа совсем другой Дайчи — резкий и напористый. — Выключи своего внутреннего миротворца. Я что, похож на фарфоровую куклу?  
  
— Да, похож! — срывается с языка. В другой раз Суга смолчал бы, переформулировал и преподнес как здравую мысль, но не сегодня. — Что тебе мешает перестать взваливать на себя все подряд? Когда ты последний раз нормально ел или просто ходил с друзьями в кино? Тебя сквозняки еще не сносят? Думаешь, приятно смотреть, как ты изводишь себя до такого состояния?  
  
— И поэтому ты решил  _пожалеть_  меня?  
  
Дайчи не кричит, но Суге впервые очень страшно смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Если все, чего я достоин — это твоя жалость, то мне такое не нужно, — произносит он тихо, но гнев плещется в его интонациях через край.  
  
Это и правда тяжелый день для Суги. Сначала учебный марафон, теперь это. Когда это вся его благодарность стала походить на жалость?  
  
— Ах, моя жалость? То есть я встречаюсь с тобой тоже из жалости?  
  
— Не перевирай слова! — прикрикивает на него Дайчи. — Я работаю и учусь не ради кароси³, а потому что хочу иметь собственные сбережения. И ты — разве не потому ты едешь учиться за границу, что у тебя есть собственные желания, никак не связанные со мной? Кто тебе вбил в голову, что все должно вертеться вокруг нас?  
  
— Н-но…  
  
Дайчи говорит складно, но адреналин бурлит у Суги в артериях.  
  
— Разве это не самое ценное, что у нас есть? — выкрикивает он. И уже тише с горечью добавляет. — По крайней мере, ты — самое ценное, что у меня сейчас есть. Я… я хочу это защищать.  
  
Злость Дайчи, еще пару минут назад метавшего молнии, сдувается, словно шарик. Он со вздохом качает головой, подпирает пальцами висок и растягивает губы в слабой улыбке:  
  
— Суга, ты же человек. Ты знаешь себя двадцать с лишним лет. Как ты можешь не любить себя, если ты для меня самый лучший?  
  
Наверное, они никогда не смогут всерьез поругаться. Слишком искренни, слишком сопереживают, чтобы пороть горячку и бросаться словами.  
  
— Дайчи, я не заслуживаю такого, как ты.  
  
— О боги, Суга, не начинай! — Если бы Дайчи был здесь, он бы уже обнял Сугу и позволил зарыться носом в ткань мятой футболки, поглаживая его по голове. — Мне обидно, что ты испытываешь вину за желание быть собой и делать то, что тебе нравится.  
  
— И ты совсем не расстроен, что я уезжаю? — тут же подкалывает Суга. Дайчи снова сжимает губы, но на этот раз совсем беззлобно.  
  
— Я обязательно поплачу, когда закончу звонок.

***

  
Суга приезжает в Сендай за час до Нового Года. Но они оба так увлекаются друг другом, что совсем не слышат взрыва фейерверков и криков за окном отеля.


	3. Chapter 3

Из-за турнира на последнем году старшей школы Токио у Суги крепко связан с волейболом, но, увы, нормально прогуляться по нему не получилось. Зато теперь в его распоряжении целая столица Южной Кореи! И рядом с сеульским скай-три телевизионная башня в Токио просто трава под лапой дракона.  
  
Однако темп обучения, даже в сравнении с Гандаем, тут зашкаливает. Суга встает к восьми на занятия и возвращается после десяти вечера, чтобы до двух еще сидеть над учебниками: одним из условий обмена является обязательное прохождение дополнительного курса, поэтому к уже обширному списку профильных лекций он берет экономические предметы. Естественно, обучение идет либо на корейском, либо на английском, что усложняет и без того максимальную нагрузку до критического уровня. В очень редкие свободные часы Суга просто уходит бродить по территории старого Сонгюнгвана или заваливается в суррикато-кафе с кем-нибудь из соседей по этажу.  
  
Их общение с Дайчи сводится к коротким перепискам пару раз в неделю. Но подумать об этом просто не хватает сил. Все ресурсы настроены на выживание в адском графике, и если так корейцы живут постоянно, то их экономическое чудо вполне объяснимо.  
  
К середине мая он уже привыкает к расписанию.  
  
Но когда Суга открывает лайн, чтобы позвонить, то вдруг замирает. Он хочет увидеть Дайчи — это несомненно — услышать голос, побурчать, как тот опять не следит за собой — такая естественная как воздух привычка. Но взгляд опускается ниже — на иконку, подписанную «Мама».  
  
Будучи в Иватэ, он ежедневно обменивался дежурным телефонным «все хорошо», и этого казалось достаточно. Он думал только об учебе и Дайчи, упуская из виду твердую землю, на которой вырос. А теперь, на расстоянии тысячи двухсот километров, Суга чувствует, что за морем осталось гораздо больше важного, чем ему казалось. Прошло всего три месяца. Он, конечно, привык к шумному Сеулу, к сопровождающей повсюду корейской речи, к странным урбанистическим скачкам от жмущихся в переулках лотков с едой к грандиозному сферическому Тондемуну, даже пристрастился к постоянному поглощению кимчи на радость всем корейским знакомым. Но само слово «дом» начинает играть оттенками значений более многогранными, чем ранее. Во снах он еще опаздывает в школу, спасает дом от нашествия пауков, повелевает воздухом для победы в матче с Сейджо, целуется с Дайчи под мостом старого канала. И эти сны, где он все еще живет привычной жизнью в Мияги, отзываются теплой грустью в груди.  
  
Поэтому именно сейчас кажется правильным последовать зову сердца — пусть и удивив родителей неожиданным желанием послушать их рассказы о работе и о последних магазинных сплетнях.

***

  
Суга падок на все новое, и поэтому когда нуна⁵ предлагает ему перекраситься в розовый, он соглашается, даже не дослушав мысль об одном айдоле с похожим именем.  
  
Он уже привык, что одна из популярных тем обсуждения, помимо проблем с пищеварением — это обсуждение косметики и пластических операций, пусть иногда и теоретических. К хирургу ему не предлагают пойти, но в салон провожают более десятка девушек, причем некоторых он видит впервые. Одним словом — халлю⁴.  
  
Через несколько дней Сугу вытаскивают в клуб: он сопротивляется, размахивая расписанием, но недостаточно убедительно даже для самого себя. В итоге только электронные биты, пронизывающие от макушки до пят, приводят его в чувство и заставляют оглядеться. Ядовитые лазеры вспарывают полумрак то тут, то там. Мин Тао, та самая сестрица, которая уговорила на покраску, уверенно тащит его через толпу, прокладываю путь локтями. Людей так много, что Суга не представляет, как тут можно танцевать, но Мин Тао говорит, что бывает и больше людей.  
  
Они находят свою компанию ближе к стойке бара.  
  
— Йо, Шуга! — Ли Хонбин подмигивает и вручает ему подозрительный сиренево-зеленый коктейль. — Надоели наконец учебники?  
  
Напиток сначала молочной прохладой обволакивает рот, а затем расползается острой мятой. Суга прикрывает глаза в удовольствии.  
  
— Мин Тао очень убедительна, — усмехается он. Мин Тао — китаянка, которая тоже здесь по обмену, но на факультете роботизированных разработок. С первых дней знакомства она решила взять его под свое крыло, мотивируя тем, что ей надо сцеживать потребность опекать кого-то. Суга в этом вопросе как никто ее понял и поэтому потакает во всех сумасбродных идеях.  
  
Мин Тао возводит глаза к небу, взмахивая изящными длинными ресницами. остальные смеются, но за музыкой Суга едва ли слышит себя. Алкоголь быстро согревает изнутри, а диджей включает ремикс популярного трека, и ноги сами начинают притопывать в такт.  
  
Хонбин замечает это и толкает, мол, «пошли», но Суга качает головой  
  
— Потом.  
  
И рыжая шевелюра Хонбина тут же скрывается в массе хаотичных тел. Мин Тао и ее подруга Ким Пак тоже подхватывают ритм толпы и начинают покачивать бедрами, грациозно удерживая на весу бокалы. Суга медленно пьет, разглядывая их сквозь полуопущенные веки. В ушах начинает шуметь, их закладывает от громкой музыки, но ударные, кажется, проходят сквозь него, и Суга вдруг четко понимает — его увозит. Когда он был в ночном клубе с Дайчи, такого не было даже близко. Суге не было дела до окружающих, он находился в абсолютном умиротворении (это-то после взрывной сессии с применением наручников, плетки и нескольких дилдо). А сейчас хочется вместе с толпой вытряхнуть из головы всё и оставить только блаженную пустоту.  
  
Он ловит взгляд подруги Мин Тао и толкает себя навстречу, отставляя стакан то ли на стойку, то ли на декорацию. Точно, он же не пил еще с Нового Года.  
  
Надо отдать должное, музыка недурна — не слишком навязчива, но точно угадывает желания, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь. Мин Тао шутливо кладет его руки себе на талию, и они с Сугой развлекаются, имитируя весьма откровенные танцы. Никто не обращает на них внимания, главным образом потому, что тут яблоку негде упасть. К тому же с одной стороны их теснит целующаяся парочка, а другая очень близка к совокуплению: рука девушки проникает под ремни джинс своего друга. Сугу окатывает жаром, и он отворачивается.  
  
Через несколько треков откуда-то снова выныривает достаточно осоловевший Хонбин с распухшими губами. Он что-то говорит, но Суга не слышит и наклоняется ниже. Хонбин облизывает губы и еще шире улыбается. Суга инстинктивно следит за этим жестом и потом уже смотрит туда, куда тот указывает — на освободившееся прямо за Сугой возвышение. Мгновение, и тот уже на стойке и подает Хонбину руку. Несколько девчонок тыкают в них пальцами и достают телефоны.  
  
— Фансервис! — кричит на ухо Хонбин, и Суга по его взгляду понимает, что за этим последует. Ему очень нравится ощущение легкого безумия. Он многозначительно двигает бровями и повторяет то, что проделывала с ним Мин Тао пару песен назад.  
  
— Ты же не против? — шепчет он вплотную на ухо Хонбину, мягко очерчивая его бока и нажимая на ямочки под копчиком, навязчиво прижимая к себе — Дайчи такое неизменно заводит. — Не против  _такого_  фансервиса?  
  
Что-то не очень понятное мелькает во взгляде Хонбина, но он еще довольней усмехается.  
  
— А ты схватываешь на лету, — и проводит пальцем от щеки Суги, останавливаясь на губах. Японский у Хонбина туговат, но акцент удается так правдоподобно, что почти соблазнительно среди сплошного корейского.  
  
— А у меня талант к учебе, — фыркает он, изгибаясь под руками, скользящими по спине. И они оба хохочат, утыкаясь в шеи друг друга, что наверняка с воодушевлением воспринимается девчонками с телефонами.  
  
К концу ночи от криков болит горло, гудят, словно после тренировки, все мышцы, зато в голове звенит такая пустота, от которой улыбка не сползает с губ. С ней Суга забирается в такси (четверо на заднем сидении — это отличная идея!), с ней же он крадется через черный ход общежития и все еще ощущает ее, заваливаясь на подушку и закрывая глаза.

***

Суга знает, что в этот раз их с Дайчи летние каникулы не пересекаются даже на день. Однако все равно заходит к нему домой поболтать с близнецами и передать через родителей подарок — простой футляр с офисными очками, не самые дорогие, но подкопленые с коротких подработок официантом и ассистентом в мелких магазинах под кампусом. Он уже не раз замечал, что Дайчи щурится во время разговоров, и путем нехитрых вопросов его родителям узнал показатели зрения. Очки — не экстремальный массажер простаты, но тоже полезная в быту вещь. У Савамур Суга задерживается на ужин, а близнецы отпускают его только с условием пойти завтра на новые аркадные автоматы в центре. Савамура-сан фыркает, скрывая смех, так что ясно, от кого Дайчи унаследовал эту привычку. А Суга, уходя от них, думает, что, возможно, ничего бы и не поменялось, если бы они с Дайчи рассказали про свои отношения — все равно Суга уже давно свой в их доме. Савамуры даже критиковали его новую ярко-синюю расцветку волос еще больше, чем собственные родители.  
  
Однако Суга решает оставить все как есть.

***

  
  
У Сатоши Нино — так зовут девушку Асахи — очень густые короткие волосы, завивающиеся на концах, правое ухо проколото гвоздиками в нескольких местах, а за ним татуировка ласточки. Она в обычных джинсах и просторной черной футболке с принтом «the GazettE» и смотрит на Сугу так же оценивающе, как и он на нее.  
  
По рассказам Суга ожидал увидеть более кроткую и простую девчонку, но первое впечатление приятно превосходит все ожидания. Суга мельком одобрительно кивает Асахи, и тот чуть приосанивается, разглаживая короткую косичку на затылке.  
  
Они сидят в раменной после кино, и разговор перетекает с одной темы на другую. Суга находит себе оппонента подискутировать на квир-тему. Не ради переубеждения, а — чтобы докопаться до зерна проблем. Асахи только следит за ними, как за мячом для пинг-понга, и, похоже, опасается испортить неуместными комментариями стройную линию доводов. Когда Сатоши-сан вдруг вспоминает, что ей срочно нужно ехать домой и «Нет, Асахи, меня провожать не надо», Суга даже не сомневается, что эта отговорка для того, чтобы дать им двоим пообщаться.  
  
Суга чувствует прилив благодарности к Сатоши-сан.  
  
— Восхитительная женщина, — выдыхает он вслед закрывающейся за ней двери. — Женись на ней срочно.  
  
Асахи смущенно опускает глаза и мнет в ладонях салфетку. Пауза затягивается, и Суга замирает с недонесенным до рта кусочком сашими.  
  
— ...Вау, — произносит он. Сашими шлепается на стол, рассыпаясь на рисинки, но Суга не обращает на это внимание.  
  
— Я хотел познакомить вас вместе с Дайчи, — говорит Асахи, слегка запинаясь и все еще кося взглядом куда угодно, только не на Сугу. — Чтобы посмотреть, как она вам. А потом уже думать. Отец, ну знаешь, вроде не против, но он все еще обижен, что я не захотел перенимать его дело, а пошел к его брату. А вы… если вам Нино понравится, то, значит, все правильно.  
  
— Асахи, — Суга склоняет голову и накрывает ладонью его сжатые в замке кулаки. — Она с тобой больше года. Она точно разглядела в тебе что-то, не сомневайся. Я открою тебе тайну: ты притягиваешь прекрасных людей. Так что я ожидал, что Сатоши-сан окажется как минимум богиней.  
  
Он улыбается.  
  
Асахи недоверчиво вскидывает взгляд.  
  
— Это в тебе говорит сейчас раздутое самомнение?  
  
— Асахи! Я, черт побери, радуюсь за тебя! — Суга смахивает сашими в салфетку, демонстративно складывает на тарелку и скрещивает руки. — Тебе бы не помешало чуть чаще представлять себя пупом земли.  
  
Асахи вздыхает и качает головой. Суга откидывается на спинку стула и разглядывает за окном прохожих.  
  
Субботний вечер в центре что в Иватэ, что в Сеуле всегда протекает в ритме блюза — смешения таких непохожих звуков и пестрых красок, которые, однако, вместе создают завораживающую мелодию, заставляющую сердце биться в едином ритме с городом. А здесь, в одном из мириадов мелких городишек, субботний вечер похож на шелест ветра, на мурлыканье кошки, на плеск ручья или стрекот цикад. В него хочется вслушиваться, чтобы наверняка услышать все тайны вселенной. И Суга вслушивается.  
  
Официант уносит пустые миски, приносит еще тарелку с закусками. Посетителей внутри мало — скоро закрытие. Горизонта за домами почти не видно, но над крышами еще виднеется грязно-розовая кромка неба.  
  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы здесь был Дайчи? — голос Асахи звучит слишком понимающе. Суга отрывает руку от щеки, застигнутый врасплох. В груди отзывается болью, но он отстраненно улыбается.  
  
— Странный вопрос. Сам же хотел познакомить нас с Сатоши-сан.  
  
— Я не про это… — Асахи щелкает пальцами, пытаясь поймать мысль, а потом машет рукой, чуть не снося салфетницу. — Прости, я тоже немного волнуюсь. Я звонил ему пару месяцев назад и, когда речь зашла о тебе, он…  
  
Суга покорно ждет, и Асахи колеблется, но вдруг говорит:  
  
— Я знаю, что между вами давно что-то происходит. И сейчас происходит что-то не очень приятное. Но ты бы слышал, как он говорил о тебе. Странно, что я раньше не замечал. Он скучает, Суга. Очень.  
  
Суга пожимает плечами. Он хочет поговорить об этом с Асахи — в конце концов, с кем еще? — но не готов это делать прямо сейчас или в ближайшее время.  
  
— Все нормально. Мы не в ссоре. Это, как ты сказал, «не очень приятное» время, но оно необходимое. Потом все наладится.  
  
Суга не знает, верить ли своим словам или нет, потому что время — сейчас самый большой противник. Против него бессильны все. Однако Асахи кивает, как когда-то на площадке, когда Суга рассказывал очередную стратегию, которая должна была сломать ход игры. Может, и сломает — матчи, в конце концов, выигрывала не стратегия, а команда.

***

  
Громадное солнце жарит прямо в спину Суге, когда он борется с сонливостью на объяснениях учителя тонкостей использования заковыристого китайского оборота. Из плывущего состояния выдергивает вибрация телефона в кармане. Он снимает блокировку: в сообщении фото Дайчи в очках, придерживающего пальцами оправу. А ниже короткое «Спасибо».

***

  
— Сугавара, вы уже думали насчет продления договора на обучение? — профессор Дон Гон выглядит чуть более расслабленно, когда последний студент покидает аудиторию. Лицо худое и осунувшееся, а вблизи особенно заметно, как седина мелкой зеброй прореживает густую черноту волос.  
  
Суга предвидит долгий разговор и присаживается за первую парту.  
  
— Я изначально, когда сюда ехал, не планировал оставаться дольше, чем на год.  
  
Корейский звучит на языке естественно. Он разговаривает на нем даже во снах.  
  
— То есть вы хотите вернуться?  
  
— Я… не знаю. Вы ведь собираетесь мне что-то сообщить?  
  
Близится октябрь, и если Суга собирается вернуться, то скоро нужно будет известить Гандай. Но он колеблется. Здесь действительно более сильные учебные программы, здесь студенты почти со всей Азии, Европы и даже Америки, здесь за полгода он узнал о мире больше, чем за два года в Иватэ, здесь он словно впервые дышит полной грудью, беря от жизни все. Суга не готов прощаться с интернациональным стилем жизни. Мин Тао уже приглашает на каникулы в Ченду, и еще несколько ребят ждут его в Вашингтоне, Красноярске и Нячанге — частичка этой жизни не отпустит, даже когда он вернется домой. Просто Суга не насытился ею.

— Этот разговор — скорее формальность. Мы общаемся со всеми студентами по обмену. Обычно они сами решают, что им дальше делать.  
  
Сердце у Суги начинает биться быстрее. Профессор Дон Гон отпивает глоток из минералки и продолжает.  
  
— Но есть политика университета, которая поощряет перспективных молодых людей, — он перебирает несколько листов и выкладывает сверху недавнее краткое описание статьи Суги по финансовому макроанализу тяжелой промышленности. Суга тогда ради интереса позволил себе несколько отступиться от сухой выкладки фактов и копнул интервью глав корпораций, сравнив с показателями промышленности. Обнаруженные закономерности немного увлекли, и получилось больше необходимого. Суге было немного стыдно за вольность суждений, но он готов был понести ответственность.  
  
— Это, — профессор Дон Гон демонстрирует страницу лицом Суге, — никак не тянет на начальный уровень экономической теории.  
  
У Суги душа уходит в пятки. Боги, он не хотел позорить профессора своими потугами в глубокие материи.  
  
— Такого понимания мы стараемся добиваться от выпускников, — с улыбкой заключает профессор Дон Гон. — Я показал вашу работу нескольким коллегам, и мне не поверили, что вы занимаетесь на факультативе всего полгода.  
  
Суга так рад, что его не собираются просить перевестись на другие курсы, что едва ли замечает комплимент.  
  
— Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал вам взять несколько дополнительных предметов, потому что хватка у вас есть, но не достает базовых знаний. Это, конечно при условии, если продлите договор на обмен.  
  
— Спасибо. Я… я не ожидал, что вы так высоко оцените мою работу, — Суга взволнованно теребит собачку рюкзака с потертым волейбольным мячом. — Мне всегда нравились иностранные языки, поэтому я даже не рассматривал что-то кроме них.  
  
— Подумайте. Дополнительные навыки будут только в плюс при поиске работы. А я позабочусь о рекомендациях, — лицо профессора Дон Гона наконец разглаживается в искренней улыбке. — Обучать таких студентов как вы, Сугавара, приятно для любого преподавателя.  
  
Спустя пятнадцать минут более детального разбора статьи Суга выходит из кабинета в приподнятом настроении, едва не забывая, что в столовой может закончиться его любимая морская запеканка.  
  
Скоро снова придется принимать непростое решение — что-то, к чему никогда не привыкнешь, когда на чаше весов два равноценных варианта. Правда, в этот раз Суга все же отчаянно верит, что Дайчи поймет и скажет, что тот наконец-то научился чему-то стоящему, чего по книгам не выучишь.

***

  
В классе пыльно и тихо, а за окнами носятся в холодных порывах листья сливы.  
  
Когда Ли Хонбин просит отойти на пару слов, Суга ожидает чего угодно, но не поцелуя. Хонбин не сильно, но настойчиво прижимает его к краю парты и очень деликатно придерживает за щеки, проводя языком по губам и вдыхая его запах как-то заполошенно и нервно.  
  
Суга отвечает на чистом автомате, но быстро приходит в себя и выставляет ладонь между их лицами. Что-то большое, ужасное и неправильное иглой встряет, когда Суга смотрит в испуганные медовые глаза Хонбина. Он убеждает себя, что поцелуй просто очень напоминает напористую нежность Дайчи, поэтому возникшая на мгновение связь так резонирует.  
  
— Давай словами, — выдыхает он. — Я хочу услышать, иначе пойму тебя неправильно.  
  
Хонбин выше Суги, не такой широкий в груди, как Дайчи, но выглядит искренне напуганным, словно ребенок, пойманный на месте преступления. Его хочется потрепать по рыжей шевелюре и простить все грехи, но вот только разворачивающаяся драма грозит стать трагедией — и совсем не для Суги.  
  
— Тогда, в клубе мы танцевали вместе, и ты меня целовал.  
  
Он — что? Сугу бросает в пот, а потом снова и с большей силой, потому что он вспоминает, что да — действительно целовал. И вообще давал волю рукам и телу, потому что алкоголя и безумия в крови было поровну. Выходит, Хонбин почти полгода носил эти воспоминания с собой и даже пришел к определенным выводам.  
  
— Я не целовался с парнями раньше, — продолжает Хонбин, лихорадочно поблескивая глазами. Он отходит и опирается на другую парту, но расстояние между ними все еще опасно близкое, если тот решит повторить попытку. — Но мне очень понравилось. Даже с девушками не было так хорошо, как тогда с тобой, Суга.  
  
— Мы же танцевали, правда? — Суга сглатывает вязкий ком. Он, конечно, пил, но не до таких провалов в памяти. Танцы были провокационные, но Суга тогда и не остерегался выпустить на свободу немного гейскости, потому что в дурмане веселья это легко списать на шутки и эксперименты.  
  
— Мы только танцевали, — подтверждает Хонбин, не скрывая сожаления. — И я хочу не только танцевать с тобой.  
  
Это кошмар слишком реалистичный, но Суга никак не может очнуться и стряхнуть тяжесть в груди. А Хонбин пригвождает его к месту густым желанием, и это стряхнуть еще сложнее.  
Суга напряженно думает, и каждая секунда грозит неправильным пониманием ситуации.  
  
— Хонбин, ты ведь думал, что я могу не согласиться? — осторожно спрашивает он. — Ты ведь понимаешь, да?  
  
Хонбин не глупый. Он на третьем курсе биофака и уже допущен к лабораторным исследования нового препарата. Но не Суге ли знать, как чувства сносят крышу?  
  
Хонбин отворачивается и смотрит на дверь позади него:  
  
— Я думал. И я предположил, что ты не страдаешь предрассудками? Ведь так?  
  
Суга тоже старается не встречаться с ним глазами и кивает.  
  
— Вот, — в голосе слышится улыбка. — И мы неплохо общаемся. Ты мой друг, и мне не страшно доверить тебе свои чувства. Я бы доверил тебе и больше, если позволишь.  
  
Суга не знает, куда себя деть из-за откровенного признания. Он усилием воли подцепляет пальцами рукава рубашки, чтобы не обхватить себя руками. Хонбин все это время внимательно следит за каждым движением. Он прав, Суга дорожит им и боится сломать то, что ему доверили.  
  
— Мы бы могли попробовать, — наконец говорит он, спокойно выдерживая его взгляд. — Если бы встретились лет семь назад.  
  
Искренность в ответ на искренность кажется естественным решением.  
  
— То, что я чувствую к тебе, могло бы стать чем-то большим. Ты мне нравишься. Очень нравишься — как друг и как парень. Я не скрываю, что я би, просто меня никто не спрашивал. Но у нас ничего не получится, потому что я давно занят.  
  
Суга не отводит взгляда, заставляя врезáться в память каждую черточку лица Хонбина, у которого в глазах рушится полмира. Суга сам умирает из-за необходимости говорить жесткие вещи.  
  
— Ты ведь раньше не влюблялся? — спрашивает Суга, почти уверенный в своих догадках. Хонбин качает головой. — Прости. Я испортил твои воспоминания о первой влюбленности.  
  
— Ты такой сентиментальный, аджосси⁶, — фыркает Хонбин и рассеянно поясняет в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Выглядишь сейчас таким взрослым.

Они молчат.  
  
По-хорошему, Суга должен уйти и дать Хонбину побыть одному. Никакие слова здесь не помогут. Суга закидывает на плечо рюкзак и идет к выходу.  
  
— Ты пойдешь на день рожденья Ким Пак? — спрашивает он напоследок.  
  
— Конечно, не волнуйся, — звучит не очень убедительно, но обнадеживающе. Хонбин будет в порядке. Суга выдыхает.  
  
— Суга.  
  
Когда он оборачивается, Хонбин выглядит почти так же, как и обычно, только смущенные пятна на щеках расползаются. Он подходит и берет Сугу за руку:  
  
— Можешь все-таки кое-что сделать для меня?  
  
Суга пожимает плечами:  
  
— И что же?  
  
Пальцы Хонбина выводят узоры на ладони — давно забытый жест нежности среди серых будней, полных постоянных недосыпов, серого неба, мигреней и спешки. Суга невольно улыбается.  
  
— Я хочу узнать, как это, когда по-настоящему, — Хонбин необычайно серьезен. — Поцелуй меня так, если бы она была на моем месте.  
  
— Ты будешь потом жалеть, — Суга качает головой. Хонбин сейчас им в открытую манипулирует, а он даже не может отказать.  
  
— Целуй уже!  
  
И Суга целует.

***

  
В аэропорту Инчхона играют рождественские мелодии между объявлениями о посадках на рейсы, переливаются огоньками искусственные ели, вокруг снуют пассажиры и уборочные машины, а Суга читает в телефоне новости о штормовом предупреждении в Сендае и понимает, что спланированная еще за месяц поездка рушится о рекордный за десятилетие снегопад.  
  
Телефон вибрирует входящим сообщением:  
  
«Все рейсы отменили на неизвестное время. Говорят, это на всю ночь»  
  
И следом:  
  
«Я подожду еще несколько часов».  
  
Суга пишет в ответ, что тоже подождет. И мысленно добавляет, что будет ждать столько, сколько надо.

***

  
Так он встречает Рождество, лежа на скамейке с рюкзаком под головой и прижимая к груди телефон.


	4. Chapter 4

Суга немного нервничает, когда самолет заходит на посадку, а потом волнение только нарастает, когда он видит знакомые ландшафты сендайского аэропорта. Солнце по-зимнему ярко раскрашивает город островками света.  
  
В транзитной зоне от волнения Сугу начинает подташнивать. Он поглядывает на стеклянные двери, за которыми собрались встречающие, и пытается разглядеть среди них Дайчи.  
  
Год. Целый год они виделись только через лайн и редкие фотосообщения. Суга так не нервничал даже перед первым свиданием. Тогда все казалось естественным, потому что они привыкли друг к другу, а теперь совсем наоборот.  
  
Наконец контролер возвращает ему документы, и Суга выкатывает чемодан за автоматические двери.  
  
Где же?...  
  
Он вертит головой из стороны в сторону, но не может зацепиться за знакомое лицо. Легкая паника заставляет сердце стучать в ушах. Когда Суга садился в самолет, Дайчи писал, что уже собирается. Может, что-то случилось по дороге?  
  
— Господину нужна помощь? — спрашивают на ухо, а чья-то рука аккуратно ложится на талию. И от этого вибрирующего баритона у Суги слабеют колени.  
  
— Ты! — только приличия удерживают от того, чтобы запрыгнуть на Дайчи и облепить, как кальмар, в страстном поцелуе. Тот, судя по интенсивному блеску в глазах, думает о чем-то подобном.  
  
— Мне уже ничего не поможет. Я гей до самых корней волос, — Суга просто толкает его локтем и представляет, как бы их встреча выглядела в каком-нибудь романтическом фильме, где герои не связаны общественными предрассудками.  
  
Он тянется к лицу Дайчи — неужели тот снова стал выше? А затем вплетает ладонь в блестящие волосы, уложенные на бок, потому что уже полгода мечтал так сделать с тех пор, как тому пришла блестящая идея сходить к парикмахеру и позволить сделать со своими волосами «что-то приличное».  
  
Дайчи улыбается и поглаживает Сугу по щеке. Тот льнет к его руке и не может отвести глаз. Суга абсолютно забыл, каково это — купаться в его тепле.  
  
— Я тоже гей. Думаю, это судьба, — говорит Дайчи, заговорщицки понизив голос. А потом вспоминает, что они фактически стоят посреди прохода, перехватывает чемодан Суги и, все еще касаясь ладонью спины, подталкивает к выходу.

***

  
«Ну как?»  
  
«Мы встретились, — быстро набирает Суга в автобусе, везущем их из Сендая. — Все отлично»  
  
«Пришли совместную фотку»  
  
«Никогда» — тут же отправляет Суга, улыбаясь. Хонбин, казалось, быстро справился со своими чувствами, но потом выяснилось, что просто перенаправил внимание на его с Дайчи отношения.  
  
— Асахи зовет к себе, — говорит Дайчи, поглядывая в телефон Суги, хотя там все на корейском. — Он ведь говорил тебе про переезд?  
  
— Он, кажется, собирался снимать отдельную квартиру с Сатоши-сан, — задумчиво произносит Суга, блокируя телефон. — Значит, уже переехал?  
  
Дайчи кивает. Он смотрит мимо в окно со странным выражением, которого Суга никогда не видел.  
  
— Он собирается делать предложение Сатоши-сан на Валентинов день.  
  
А. Вот оно что.  
  
— Надо же, как быстро он, — смеется Суга, заслуживая недовольный взгляд. — Я ему только летом сказал, чтобы женился. Похоже, он стал намного смелее — даже года не прошло.  
  
— Я так и знал, — вздыхает Дайчи, — что для тебя это не новость.  
  
— А что тебя так удивляет? Что Асахи быстрее нас женится?  
  
— Суга! — Щеки Дайчи мгновенно алеют. — Мы вообще… и...  
  
Суга максимально подавляет мерзкое хихиканье и спасительно переводит тему:  
  
— Эх! Жаль только, что я, скорее всего, не смогу на его свадьбе побывать.  
  
— Но Сатоши-сан еще не согласилась.  
  
— Она согласится.  
  
— Ты не знаешь наверняка! Может, она не хочет торопиться.  
  
— Ладно, — легко соглашается Суга. —  _Если_  она согласится, то я не смогу приехать. Чего ты волнуешься?  
  
Дайчи явно обеспокоен предстоящими изменениями в личной жизни Асахи, но боится признаться. Оно и понятно. Их отношения хоть и длятся дольше, но с трудом вписываются в понятие нормальных. Переписка и редкие встречи — это все, что у них есть, кроме чувств, из-за которых сама мысль встречаться с кем-то другим вызывает у Суги стойкое отвращение. Можно ли это назвать серьезным настолько, чтобы думать об общем доме и парной одежде?  
  
Телефон в руке Суги оживает. «Вы уже целовались?» — читает он, вспоминает  _ту_  просьбу Хонбина и гасит телефон. Это не те мысли, которые должны занимать его рядом с Дайчи. Дайчи тем временем смотрит на Сугу еще более странным взглядом и спрашивает:  
  
— Одногрупник?  
  
— Просто хороший знакомый. Как думаешь, сможем завтра сходить к Асахи?  
  
Дайчи пожимает плечами и смотрит на табло над сидениями, где бежит строкой название следующей остановки. Внезапно он кажется Суге таким отстраненным и далеким, будто посторонний человек. Суга хочет спросить, в чем дело, когда Дайчи сам скептически ухмыляется:  
  
— Будет почти как двойное свидание. Ты, я, Асахи и Сатоши-сан. Мне кажется, это она первой поняла, что между нами что-то есть, и потом уже подтолкнула Асахи к той же мысли.

— Возможно, — говорит Суга, хмурясь. Ему не дают покоя неясные скачки настроений Дайчи. Судя по складкам между его бровей, он погружен в себя и едва ли даст Суге понятные ответы.  
  
Он прикусывает изнутри щеку, осторожно устраивает голову на плечо Дайчи и тихонько выдыхает. Что бы того ни мучило, тот рано или поздно скажет.  
  
Монотонное покачивание вгоняет в сонливость. Просыпается Суга только когда в салоне начинается шевеление — за окном мелькают знакомые поля, и несколько человек уже шаркают по проходу. Дыхание Дайчи шевелит волоски на голове, а их руки переплетенными лежат на подлокотнике.  
  
Суга приехал домой.

***

  
До поцелуев они добираются только поздно вечером после долгих посиделок у Суги и быстро переходят к иным ласкам. У Суги давно так не тряслись руки, как когда он добирается до застежки на штанах Дайчи. Ему кажется, что он весь горит под руками и поцелуями — Дайчи обжигает каждым сантиметром своей кожи, и это сводит с ума похлеще любой боли.

***

  
Суга любит своих родителей безмерно. Они почти никогда ничего не запрещали ему, но при этом, глядя на них, Суга вырос с пониманием, что ничего само по себе не достается. Однако сейчас он как никогда благодарен за то, что они никогда не задавали неудобных вопросов — даже в воспитательном разговоре о сексе, когда папа не уточнял, откуда двенадцатилетнему Суге известно про виагру. Наверное, поэтому он не боится рассказать им про свою ориентацию, но не делает этого из солидарности к Дайчи, который не так уверен в своих родителях. Поэтому Суга берет на себя роль наврать им про трехдневный тренинг собеседований в Токио, а своим родителям сообщает правду — про поездку на источники, и те только спрашивают, хватит ли им на это денег.   
  
Лучшие родители, думает Суга. Где-то наверху боги, похоже, очень любят его и берегут.  
  
Поскольку Суга возвращается в Сеул рано утром пятнадцатого февраля, то и поездку ко дню влюбленных они запланировали на несколько дней раньше.  
  
— А меня они продолжают допрашивать про девушек, — сообщает Дайчи, выискивая в вагоне нужные сидения. Суга замечает их первыми, снова занимает место у окна и показывает язык. Дайчи закатывает глаза, но продолжает говорить. — Даже спрашивать побаиваюсь насчет их отношения к квирам. Ты же знаешь, у них брак по договоренности.  
  
— Впрочем, они выглядят вполне довольными друг другом, — он оглядывает Дайчи с головы до пят. Посмотреть есть на что — черная куртка, выглядывающая в вырезе белая футболка и плотно сидящие чернильно-синие штаны. Наверняка там под курткой жарче, чем в салоне. — Вряд ли они тебя вычеркнут из семейного реестра.  
  
Дайчи многозначительно улыбается.  
  
— Не всем везет влюбляться, — Дайчи прячет на полку рюкзак и садится, со стоном вытягивая ноги под соседнее сиденье. — Многие принимают любовь за привычку. Вообще чего только не принимают за любовь, я иногда удивляюсь.  
  
Суга поворачивается к нему боком и удивленно смотрит:  
  
— Откуда у тебя такие глубокие познания… — тут его телефон пиликает сообщением. — Вроде бы такое не передается ни воздушно-капельным, ни другими путями, — он улыбается и вскрывает сообщение от Хонбина «Пожелай удачи!» Он быстро набирает «Удачи! У него не будет шансов отказать» и выключает звук.  
  
Когда он снова смотрит на Дайчи, тот снова погружается в свои мысли и выдает только «Жизненный опыт».

***

  
Их селят в маленьком номере с балконом, выходящим на самую заросшую часть сада. До начала цветения еще месяц, людей в отеле мало, поэтому Сугу абсолютно устраивает возможность в любое время взять Дайчи за руку, прижаться чуть ближе, запустить ладонь под полу юката, чтобы потрогать его колено или живот. Ощущение настолько пьянящее, что он теряет бдительность и пропускает момент, когда все летит к чертям.  
  
Возможно, не следовало думать, что Дайчи рано или поздно сам расскажет, потому что Дайчи не умеет выбирать моменты для таких разговоров. Возможно, Суге просто следовало более внимательно отнестись к своей интуиции, царапающей беспокойством за перепады его настроения. Однако вечером накануне выезда из гостиницы, когда тот уже, кажется, уснул, разморенный после онсена, Суга проверяет входящие сообщения: там только мама интересуется погодой в Ниигате и Хонбин сообщает о своем успехе — завтра у него первое свидание с парнем, и в чате ждет миллион сообщений с мешаниной восторга и просьб о советах. Суга уже начинает отвечать, когда слышит хриплое:  
  
— Знакомый? — в голосе снова те непонятные интонации. Суга утвердительно мычит.  
  
— Тот самый, с которым ты целовался в клубе?  
  
Телефон мгновенно забывается, выскальзывал из рук в складки простыней. Смесь холодного ужаса и осознания, что именно это было причиной странного поведения Дайчи, затопляет до краев. Только почему тот молчал все это время?  
  
— Как давно ты знаешь? — Суга не видит смысла врать. Пусть он еще долго не помнил об этих поцелуях, но он действительно целовался. Откуда Дайчи это узнал — неважно, потому что он говорит уверенно, а значит, знает наверняка.  
  
Дайчи переворачивается и садится лицом к нему. Лицо темное, как сумрачный лес.  
  
— Значит, ты все равно продолжаешь с ним общаться.  
  
— Общаюсь. И дальше что? — он встаёт и дёргает шнур выключателя. Хуже, чем разговаривать про этот поцелуй, может быть только разговаривать про него, не видя лица Дайчи. — Похоже, ты давно в курсе, но тебе захотелось поговорить об этом сейчас. В чем причина?  
  
— Причина? — переспрашивает Дайчи. На нем даже накрахмаленная белая юката в мелкий тростниковый узор тяжело хрустит, когда он смеривает Сугу взглядом. — А нужна? Ты представляешь, каково было увидеть в случайном профиле твоих инстаграмных друзей видео с… — Дайчи делает над собой усилие и договаривает: — Видео с танцем?  
  
Суга представляет. Будь он на месте Дайчи, был бы в бешенстве. Собственно, Дайчи сейчас как раз в таком состоянии. От него исходит цементирующая аура, которой Суга никогда на своей памяти не помнил. Долгая разлука, потом переезд в другую страну, и вдруг — вот это видео — все это совершенно оправданно выставляет Сугу в не лучшем свете. Если он начнет сейчас оправдываться, то пиши конец всему.  
  
— Инстаграм? — усмехается он. Значит, у Дайчи все же нашлось время на изучение страниц его друзей. — Но почему ты со мной не поговорил сразу? Думаешь, я бы тебе соврал? Чего ты ждал, Дайчи?  
  
Дайчи встает с кровати, надевает тапочки и шагает к своему рюкзаку, оставленному на одном из кресел у декоративного вазона.  
  
— Я надеялся, что это у вас несерьезно, — говорит он, бросая в него телефон. И поворачивается. — Похоже, я был наивен. Я даже не представляю, что еще камеры не засняли из того, что происходило в Корее.  
  
Ну, технически да. Были еще два поцелуя. Одного он не ждал, а второй принадлежал Дайчи. Попробуй объяснить это сейчас, когда тот уже достает с полки свою одежду и натягивает брюки.  
  
Суга сглатывает.  
  
— Дайчи…  
  
Он помнит, что этот день начинался с сонной улыбки Дайчи, с обсуждения манги, с ароматного кофе и солнца между оконных перегородок маленького ресторанчика на первом этаже. Как случилось, что сейчас Суга хочет упасть на колени и просить Дайчи остаться? Их безусловное доверие, выстраиваемое годами, сломалось словно фарфоровая чашка. Если быть точным, сломалось в Дайчи. Тот не верит Суге и не поверит, чтобы тот ни сделал или сказал. И понимание этого вспарывает грудную клетку без ножа.  
  
Дайчи уже одет и держит в руках ключ-карту от номера.  
  
— Нам лучше какое-то время не общаться, — говорит он, глядя на пластик в руках. — Дать друг другу свободу и не обременять обязанностями.  
  
Он швыряет карточку на кровать, которая еще хранит их тепло.  
  
Суга заглушает гордость и все-таки делает несколько шагов к нему.  
  
— Ты же мне не поверишь, если я скажу, что люблю только тебя, правда? — говорит он совсем тихо, склонив голову. Щека Дайчи в ладони Суги немного колючая, но все такая же теплая.  
  
— Это твоя жизнь, Суга. Я не могу на нее повлиять, — Дайчи убирает его ладонь, но, опустив, еще пару секунд держит за запястье. — Береги себя.  
  
И решительно разворачивается к двери.  
  
Суга не смотрит вслед, а только прислушивается к стихающим на ступеньках шагам. Он возвращается к кровати, находит телефон и строчит Хонбину огромный ответ на все его сообщения, а потом тоже начинает собираться — все равно уже не сможет уснуть в этой комнате, где все напоминает о них двоих.  
  
Часы иронично показывают дату и время — час ночи четырнадцатого февраля. Суга надеется, что поезда даже сейчас ходят регулярно, и он не пересечется с Дайчи на платформе.

***

Отец отвозит его в аэропорт и крепко обнимает у коридоров паспортного контроля.  
  
— Мама очень ждет тебя на летние каникулы, — говорит он, удерживая тяжелую ладонь на плече. — Так что приезжай, что бы ни случилось.  
  
Только сейчас Суга понимает, что слезы катятся по лицу. Они обжигающе горячие.  
— Обязательно, — обещает он.

***

  
В привычной жизни ничего не меняется: многочисленные аудирования и практики, новые лица, прибавившийся экономический факультатив, звонки домой. Даже находится время на спортзал и — реже — ночной клуб. Разве что появляются разговоры о работе.  
  
Асахи звонит через пару дней после его отлета, но Суга игнорирует вызов — разговор все равно зайдет о Дайчи, а это обсуждать он не собирается. Суга посылает поздравления с успешным предложением руки и сердца и извиняется, ссылаясь на занятость, хотя студенты только съезжаются и подготовка к началу семестра едва ли отнимает много времени.  
  
К счастью, ни Мин Тао, ни Ли Хонбин ничего не замечают. Хонбин увлекается своим первым парнем, а Мин Тао никогда и не лезла в душу, что Суга в ней ценит сильнее всего. Воспоминания о событиях накануне дня Святого Валентина отзываются тупой болью. И все же Суга понимает, что дать перерыв в их случае — лучшее решение. К тому же новая страсть Суги к экономическим переводам захватывает его все больше. Профессор Дон Гон уже намекал, что знает фирмы, которые рады будут нанять синхронного переводчика для переговоров. Это льстит, но сам Суга не так радужно оценивает свои способности синхрониста.  
  
И когда он совсем того не ждет, он просыпается одним прекрасным июньским утром и не может встать с кровати. Будильник отчаянно трезвонит по четвертому кругу, а Суга на ощупь пытается найти нужные таблетки на прикроватном столике. Кажется, начавшиеся еще месяц назад легкий насморк и покашливания догоняют и страйкуют организм. Этот день Суга проводит в комнате, надеясь, что получится отлежаться, а вечером приходит Мин Тао, и через десять минут Сугу увозят на скорой с воспалением легких.  
  
Следующая неделя стирается из памяти.

***

  
— Какой же ты дурак, — тянет Хонбин, лежа в позе звезды в сумрачном зеленоватом освещении солевой комнаты чимчильбана⁷. Он притаскивает сюда Сугу почти насильно, как только тот возвращается к учебе. Самому Суге за две недели в больнице немного надоедает лежать, но Мин Тао справедливо замечает, что врачи не собирались его отпускать еще минимум одну, поэтому целебная баня сейчас намного лучше сопения над учебниками.  
  
Суга толкает его локтем в бок. Хонбин стонет и сворачивается невероятным иероглифом, которому стоит дать какое-то название.  
  
— Не оскорбляй слабых и немощных, — мстительно хихикает он. — Где твое уважение к аджосси.  
  
— Ты больше не аджосси, — Хонбин потирает ушибленный бок и отодвигается на безопасное расстояние. Он обижен и совсем не понимает, что тычками Суга удостаивает только хороших друзей. — Ты упертый осел, который не делится с друзьями болью.  
  
— Во мне еще живы вирусные бактерии, я могу ими поделиться через поцелуй. Хочешь? — улыбается Суга.  
  
Хонбин бормочет что-то себе под нос, а потом поворачивается на бок и говорит:  
  
— Дайчи. В бреду ты говорил на очень быстром японском, но повторял это слово так часто, что я запомнил.  
  
Да уж. Кого еще он мог звать? Последние четыре месяца Дайчи снится ему особенно часто. Иногда это приятные сны, но по большей части это вариации последнего разговора, в которых Суга слышит в свой адрес не только «шлюха», и «предатель», но и «нам лучше расстаться» и «я влюбился в девушку». Сны Суги не очень поражают разнообразием.  
  
— И?  
  
— Это мужское имя. И поскольку братьев у тебя нет, то… почему ты никогда не поправлял меня, когда я спрашивал про твою девушку? И почему не сказал, что вы расстались? — на лице Хонбина искреннее сочувствие. Он подпирает рукой голову, и маленькие камешки, должно быть, больно впиваются в локоть.  
  
А в самом деле, почему? Почему Суга никогда об этом не говорил? Почему он перестал говорить о своих чувствах вообще?  
  
И ответ тут же приходит.  
  
На первом курсе старшей Карасуно это был сенсей. Суга тогда только познакомился с Дайчи, но ростки влюбленности схватились крепко и неотвратимо прорастали. И как бы хорошо Суга ни скрывал чувства, сенсей быстро раскусил его и пытался заточить страхи и сломать волю. А потом Суга просто привык скрывать свои отношения с Дайчи — и чем дальше, тем больше молчал.  
  
Теперь, больше не связанный ничем, Суга улыбается, чувствуя небывалую легкость. Соленая свежесть щекочет нос, навевая мысли об океане — второй год в Корее Суга все еще не мог добраться до потрясающих берегов трех морей. Это стоило исправить, как и многое другое.  
  
— Я не думаю, что мы расстались, — признается он. — Знаешь, что он сказал, когда мы только получили результаты вступительных в университеты? Что пока есть чувства…  
  
На то, чтобы рассказать всю их историю, уходит почти весь вечер. Они успевают поплавать, посидеть в сауне, перекусить и снова забраться в соляные комнаты. Уже ложась спать, Суга понимает, что у него снова болит горло, а Хонбин снова повторяет «Какой же ты дурак», и на этот раз сил возражать не остается.

***

  
Сложно жить в одном небольшом городке и ни разу не пересечься.  
  
Они сталкиваются в магазине возле полок с овощами буквально на второй день после приезда Суги. Тот примеривается к сладкому картофелю, когда чувствует рядом хорошо знакомое присутствие.  
  
— Привет, — первым говорит Суга, оборачиваясь. Удивительно, как ровно бьется сердце, когда взгляды встречаются. Дайчи загорел, растянутая болотного цвета безрукавка обрисовывает подкачанные бицепсы. В корзине — несколько пачек лапши, ведро мороженого, средство от москитов и огромный тунец в герметичном пакете.  
  
— Привет. — Слабая улыбка трогает глаза Дайчи. — Ты давно приехал?  
  
— Вчера. — Суга не стесняется его разглядывать. Тот выглядит повзрослевшим, линия подбородка огрубела сильнее, а взгляд стал спокойным, как океан. — Ты?  
  
— Неделю назад, — дергает плечом Дайчи. — Успели съездить на побережье на выходные. Мы с отцом учили близнецов плавать.  
  
— И опять просто прокатали на руках все два дня? — понимающе тянет Суга. Вода всегда приводила близнецов в бурный восторг. Когда они вдвоем с Дайчи еще в школе купали их перед сном, то всегда с ног до головы оказывались облиты.  
  
— Точно, — Дайчи замолкает, и растянувшаяся пауза кажется естественной и уютной. Суга вспоминает:  
  
— Слушай, извини за день рождения. Я попал в больницу и не смог ответить на твое поздравление вовремя.  
  
— Все в порядке, — Дайчи прикусывает нижнюю губу. Суга замечает, как его рука дергается, а потом ладонь сжимается в кулак. — Я знаю. Асахи рассказал. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Ну, — смеется Суга, — врачи больше не угрожают приковать меня к постели.  
  
— Суга, Суга, — качает головой Дайчи, недовольно кривя губы. — Ты же никогда не болел. Даже не простужался.  
  
— Старею. Видишь, сколько седых волос? — Он дергает длинную прядь на макушке. Он забросил покраску еще в мае и недавно просто состриг последние медно-красные кончики. — Завтра пойду играть в клуб с пенсионерами. Хочешь со мной?  
  
— Суга! — Беспокойство на лице Дайчи искреннее. Он-то знает, что Суга привык отшучиваться на беспокоящие вопросы. — Простуда на две недели?  
  
Дайчи выгибает бровь. Под таким взглядом раскалываются даже кокосовые орехи, но у Суги обширный опыт и завидное упрямство.  
  
Все как и раньше. Ослиное противостояние, в котором победит менее терпеливый. Все становится сразу слишком ярко и знакомо, словно и не было пяти месяцев молчания.  
  
— Простите, можете отодвинуться? Я не дотянусь до дайкона, — говорит старушка рядом. Суга пристыженно отталкивает Дайчи и помогает ей выбрать самый свежий. Когда та в последний раз раскланивается в благодарности, Дайчи, оказывается, не сделал и шага со своего места. Суга сдается:  
  
— Сказали, это стресс, переутомление и нехватка витаминов.  
  
Дайчи чуть расслабляется. Сланцы отлипают от линолеума с характерным звуком, когда он переминается с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Хорошо. — И уходит.  
  
«Нехватка витамина Дайчи», — думает Суга ему вслед и глупо смеется каламбуру. — «В самом деле, очень серьезная нехватка».

***

У них на двоих любимые места для прогулок, дороги в магазин и друзья. Первое и второе легко исправить, просто подобрав нужное время или сделав равнодушный вид. А с друзьями сложнее. Суга не очень рад искать предлоги избегать прямых встреч, но приходится. Хорошо, что это случается не так часто из-за занятости Асахи. Но он все же приходит на одну из совместных игр против районной волейбольной команды.  
  
Там же он задается вопросом, что сложнее — снова бросать пасы Дайчи или все же играть лицом к лицу по противоположные стороны сетки.

***

  
В перерыве между парами вьетнамской грамматики девчонки хихикают над каким-то видео, которое показывает Ким Пак. Суга видит среди них Мин Тао и вопросительно вскидывает подбородок. Не часто увидишь такое оживление — должно быть, транслируют какой-то айдольский камбек. Мин Тао каверзно двигает бровями и что-то произносит. Девчонки прыскают.  
  
После звонка в лайн Суге от нее приходит ссылка на трейлер японской дорамы, не с кем-нибудь, а с Хиросе в главной роли. Суга осторожно подключает наушник и одним глазом косит на доску с заданиями, а вторым — на персонажа своего друга. Первое, что поражает — это школьный сенен-ай! По крайней мере, причина хихиканья ясна. Второе — Хиросе на экране божественно красив, а третье — его игра. Хиросе владеет лицом и, когда смотрит в экран, заглядывает словно в душу, не оставляя шансов сердцу не пропустить удар. Бедные девушки! Даже Суга отвлекается на то, чтобы досмотреть до конца, и восхищенно вздыхает, предвкушая премьеру дорамы, а девчонки же обречены влюбиться в него без остатка.  
  
Позже он находит в контактах Хиросе и пишет свои впечатления. Тот выпустился из университета, когда Суга только уезжал в Корею. За полтора года они обменивались только поздравлениями с праздниками и почти не говорили о себе. Увидев Хиросе в случайном видео, Суга вдруг понимает, как быстро прошло время. У того сейчас совсем другая жизнь, о которой он мечтал, еще учась в Гандае.  
  
Это неизбежно тянет по цепочке мысли о предстоящем выпуске и собственном будущем. Пребывание Суги в Корее не должно было затянуться дольше чем на год, а теперь он четко знает, что единственной причиной этому был Дайчи. В память тогда врезались слова: «Если есть чувства, то есть и отношения. Когда их не станет, тогда и расстанемся». И что же сейчас? Суга все еще его любит да и вряд ли сможет разлюбить, но они не общаются уже девять месяцев, за исключением того летнего разговора в магазине. Едва ли это тянет на отношения. Им было по восемнадцать, когда дали это наивное обещание, а теперь они изменились, и держаться за эти слова как-то глупо.  
  
Суга не знает, что делать.  
  
В груди давно поселилась глухая боль, но со временем она стала почти незаметной и вполне терпимой.  
  
После занятий Суга идет в общежитие не сразу, а делая большой крюк, чтобы прогуляться по старому Сонгюнгвану. Этими тропами больше полутора тысяч лет назад ходили будущие государственные чиновники. Естественно, малиновые и бирюзовые пагоды перестраивались и реставрировались со времен первых императоров Страны Утренней Свежести⁸, но здесь еще остался дух прошлых времен. Суге сейчас отчаянно хочется побыть одному со своими мыслями. Он постоянно откладывал их и теперь запутался.  
  
Вернуться? Или остаться здесь? Еще есть варианты с Китаем, Австралией и Россией. А может, побывать везде по очереди? Профессор Дон Гон заверяет, что с выбранным направлением у него все шансы на частые командировки.  
  
Если не брать в уравнение Дайчи, то у Суги все еще остается его увлечение. При мысли о новых странах и проектах с невероятной силой загорается желание пойти и записаться на курсы португальского, или какого-нибудь финского, или ирландского. Кто-то из преподавателей еще на первом курсе говорил, что чем больше языков знаешь, тем больше хочется их учить, и Суга теперь в полной мере понимает смысл сказанного.  
  
Горько принимать, но именно Дайчи научил его не привязываться слепо, а жить своей жизнью. Перед Сугой сейчас столько возможностей, и какую ни выбери, сможешь осуществить мечту и объездить полмира. В Гандае он об этом даже помыслить не мог. Вот только эти возможности не предусматривают обязательного присутствия в них Дайчи — тот останется в прошлом сладко-горьким воспоминанием.  
  
Жизнь, в конце концов, не лишена иронии.

***

  
— Ты видела его парня? — Суга выпивает залпом полстакана пива. — Нет, ты видела?!  
  
Мин Тао смеется, прикрывая рот, и кивает.  
  
— Конечно, это же только ты перестал появляться в клубах, а Хонбин всегда ходит с Ван Каем. Жаль, что вы так поздно познакомились. Скажи, Ван Кай — душка?  
  
Они с Мин Тао сидят сейчас в одном из тысяч семейных кафе, расплодившихся по всему Сеулу. На окнах и за окнами — рождественские декорации. Жаль, снега в Сеуле почти не бывает. Вокруг стоит гомон и шипение готовящейся на кухне еды, а Суга борется с переполняющим его восторгом. Ван Кай — тот самый Ван Кай, про которого Хонбин писал всю прошлую зиму и которого пригласил на свидание, когда они рассорились с Дайчи, — оказался невероятно красивым парнем с едва сходящими с щек ямочками смущения.  
  
— Я обречен быть окруженным красивыми людьми, — бормочет он на японском, а затем, как обычно наедине с Мин Тао, снова переходит на китайский: — Мне он понравился. Даже удивляюсь, почему Хонбин так был зациклен на мне. Ван Кай очень добрый. И голос — любой бы влюбился в этот голос. Рад, что у них двоих все хорошо.  
  
Мин Тао покачивает головой в одной ей слышимом ритме и загадочно улыбается. Распущенные каштановые локоны поблескивают в теплом свете ламп.  
  
— А то ты не знаешь, какое впечатление производишь.  
  
Суга немного захмелел и пропускает ее интонации. Гораздо интереснее попробовать новый рецепт пульгоги⁹ от тетушки Со.  
  
— И какое же?  
  
— Ты тот еще сердцеед, — говорит она, стреляя глазами. Суга только закатывает глаза и жует дальше. — И эта родинка у тебя под глазом. Поверь, я наслушалась от подруг откровенных фантазий с ее участием.  
  
Еще год назад Суга бы зарделся от смущения, но сейчас комплимент внешности не находит отклика внутри. Даже продолжать эту мысль не хочется. Он едва заметно вздыхает.  
  
— А еще, — продолжает Мин Тао, задумчиво подставляя тыльную сторону ладони под подбородок — ни следа игривости, еще секунду назад плескавшейся в глазах, — ты умеешь улыбаться так ярко, что солнца не нужно. Это тянет к тебе еще больше, чем родинка. Ты прекрасен, Сугавара Коуши. Только такой печальный в последнее время, что я даже не знаю, чем тебя порадовать.  
  
Суга проглатывает мясо и немного нервно облизывает жир с губ. Не так много людей, которые теперь могут пробраться ему под кожу, но Мин Тао с первых дней завоевала это право, и Суга не может на нее злиться за поднятие темы, которую он тщательно от всех прячет.

— Выходи за меня замуж, Лю Мин Тао, — говорит он полушутливо-полусерьезно и смущенно улыбается, отталкивая страхи и тревоги на задворки сознания. Если Мин Тао скажет «да», то Суга женится, если «нет», то, по крайней мере, у них останется неплохая дружеская шутка. — Будет отличная интернациональная свадьба и куча красивых детишек.  
  
Мин Тао тяжело вздыхает, постукивая ногтями по столу, словно на ее глазах ребенок снова вымазался в грязи, несмотря на тысячу запретов. Суга не может сдержать смеха.  
  
— Ну чего? Это же прекрасная идея? Наверняка все думают, что мы встречаемся.  
  
— Все-то ты шутки любишь шутить, когда собственная жизнь катится под откос. Дурная это привычка.  
  
Суга еще шире начинает улыбаться, испытывая еще больше любви к этой великолепной женщине — даром что одногодки. Лю Мин Тао, наверное, родилась и сразу стала роскошной.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, Суга, — она тянется взять его за руку и крепко сжимает в своей. — Я даже буду рада увести тебя от того дурака, который причинил тебе боль. Только сначала разберись с ним, а потом приезжай в Ченду жениться. Договорились?  
  
Суга уже хохочет, вытирая слезы. Благодарность и прилив нежности к Мин Тао переходит все мыслимые границы.  
  
— Ты потрясающая! Я обязательно так и сделаю. Вот только тебя правда устроит быть запасным вариантом? Это немного нечестно, знаешь ли. Я предлагаю прямо сейчас.  
  
Мин Тао вскидывает бровь и смотрит с хитрецой, а потом вдруг делает удивленное лицо и щелкает пальцами:  
  
— Точно! Я поняла. Ты улыбаешься не потому, что тебе плохо, а вопреки. Вот поэтому к тебе так тянет.  
  
Суга пожимает плечами:  
  
— Так что?  
  
— Ой, Суга, ты думаешь, я буду запасной? — фыркает она, отталкивая его руку. — Ну ты смешной.  
  
Суге нестерпимо хочется ее такую обнять и закружить просто потому, что она умеет читать его между строк. Но правда же — неужели она согласна побыть запасной? Или Суга что-то не так понял?

***

  
Если кто-то скажет, что два года назад Суге было тяжело приспосабливаться к корейско-английскому обучению и тянуть дополнительные курсы, то теперь он считает этот опыт неплохой тренировкой в сравнении с подготовкой к выпускным экзаменам. Оставшийся декабрь проходит в тумане повторений и зазубриваний. Суга и Новый год не заметил бы, если бы не напоминание на телефоне.  
  
Поколебавшись над содержанием, он пишет лаконичное «С днем рожденья, Дайчи!» и уже через пару минут получает «Спасибо, Суга». А Новый год? Да кому нужен Новый год. Пойдет запустит пару фейерверков с Хонбином и Ван Каем и вернется к толковым словарям.

***

  
Собирая вещи, Суга обнаруживает, что их у него не так много. Больше места занимают конспекты, а личных вещей и одежды — совсем ничего. Он прожил в этой небольшой комнате с невзрачными стенами два года. Вот если бы пришлось набивать чемодан воспоминаниями о всём тут произошедшем, тогда пришлось бы покупать десяток чемоданов и нанимать грузчиков.  
  
Вчера они с ребятами провожали Мин Тао. Сегодня его черед быть эскортированным на самолет в Японию. Пока они всей компанией едут на электричке в аэропорт Инчхона, Суга смотрит на разговаривающих Хонбина и Ван Кая. Он переживал, что Ван Кай вернется в Гонконг, и поэтому испытал непередаваемое облегчение, когда тот решил искать работу в Сеуле. Все-таки, пережив единожды на себе, Суга никому не пожелает отношений на расстоянии.  
  
На сердце у него как никогда легко, когда он прощается со всеми. Он еще не раз сюда вернется. К тому же Мин Тао вчера еще раз клятвенно взяла с него обещание покончить с японским бойфрендом прежде, чем подыскивать ей кольцо на помолвку. Чтобы дома ни ждало его, Суга знает, что все будет хорошо. А чего еще переживать с такими друзьями?

***

  
А дома его ждут.  
  
Конец января в этом году в Сендае выдается холодным и пасмурным, а у Суги только легкая куртка для щадящего климата Сеула. Мама долго не отпускает его, заставляя Сугу пару минут горбиться в неудобной позе. Отец сдержанно пожимает руку, но по виду заметно, что очень рад. Дорога домой пролетает за разговорами как одно мгновенье.  
  
Суге кажется, что он не видел город все четыре года; что все его визиты сюда были лишь остановки между затяжными семестровыми переходами. А сейчас все по-настоящему — он приехал сюда и еще не знает, куда дальше отправится. Поэтому заново узнает знакомые мостики через каналы, деревца на перекрестках, огни в соседских домах, повороты, ведущие в школу.  
  
Даже если бы не слова Мин Тао, Суга все равно приехал бы сюда после выпуска, чтобы завершить путь, начавшийся четыре года назад слегка после полуночи. Он должен встретиться с Дайчи, чтобы понять, ради чего все это было и куда привел их выбор.  
  
За ужином он узнает, что Дайчи вернется только на следующей неделе. Суге некуда торопиться, но новость вызывает легкий трепет в груди, что немного странно: сейчас он как никогда уверен, что от чувств к Дайчи у него остались только приятные воспоминания, которые он пронесет через всю жизнь ярким факелом.  
  
Суга наконец спокойно прогуливается по городу с Асахи и Сатоши-сан, звонит старым знакомым по волейбольному прошлому и даже успевает съездить в Сендай повидаться с Иваизуми и Ойкавой. Но эта беспечность выходит ему боком. Ранними вечерними сумерками по дороге из магазинчика Укая, куда он под видом покупки журналов просто зашел поболтать, он нос к носу сталкивается с Дайчи и понимает сразу несколько вещей. Что уже воскресенье, и Суга пропустил день приезда. И что — его ни черта не отпустило.

Дайчи, слегка запыхавшийся, стоит посреди дороги. На нем та самая черная кожанка, безразмерная темно-красная толстовка с неразборчивой надписью и потертые серые джинсы. Его щеки горят, а взгляд — Суга хорошо помнит этот взгляд — говорит о предельной собранности, как на розыгрыше матч-пойнта. Только Дайчи смотрит на Сугу, а не на мяч.  
  
— Полагаю, Асахи ничего тебе не сказал. — Из его рта вылетают облачки пара. Он, словно продолжает начатый разговор. — Это замечательно.  
  
— Ч-что замечательно? — Суга едва контролирует бешено бьющееся сердце, не то что слова. Да как он вообще мог говорить об ушедших чувствах, когда от одного присутствия Дайчи рядом теплеет слабостью в коленях. Всё — темные глаза, резкий голос, почти строевая привычка держать себя — заполняет пустоты, которые Суга планомерно полировал с конца прошлого лета.  
  
— Что я ему рассказал о нас. На новый год. В том числе и про день Святого Валентина.  
  
Суга дергается, когда Дайчи подходит к нему.  
  
— И что? — спрашивает он, спасая себя глубокими вдохами, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать себя. На самом деле ему нет дела, что там сказал Асахи. Он видит только, как кадык Дайчи медленно вздымается, а взгляд мечется по его лицу от глаз к губам и обратно. Неужели Суга собрался проживать каждый день без вот этого всего?  
  
— Все хорошо. За исключением того, что он наорал, когда узнал про поездку на источники, — Дайчи склоняется ниже над Сугой, но все еще не касается его — только мерзлые щёки задевает его горячее дыхание.  
  
— Асахи? Наорал? — тихо смеется Суга. — Должно быть, это страшно.  
  
— Очень, — со всей серьезностью говорит Дайчи, и застывший ужас в его глазах — неподдельный. — Никогда не думал, что этот день настанет.  
  
— Я тоже, — Суга осторожно берет его под локти, чтобы руки Дайчи легли на талию.  
  
«Я тоже уже не думал, что настанет день, когда мы сможем больше не думать о следующей встрече. Когда снова будем предоставлены друг другу, и все время мира будет в нашем распоряжении».  
  
— Ты же все еще любишь меня? — Дайчи касается лбом его лба. Суга закрывает глаза, впитывая каждое мгновение этого нового ощущения.  
  
— Никогда не переставал, — он с готовностью выдыхает ответ прямо в губы Дайчи.  
  
На часах четверть пятого — самое время начать новую жизнь.

  
Конец.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Намбу-бен — один из диалектов северной части региона Тохоку.  
> 2\. Приведено четверостишие — первое в цикле из 3 стихотворений, который Ли Бо посвятил Ян Гуйфэй (дословно: Драгоценная Супруга из рода Ян), любимой наложнице танского императора Сюаньцзуна. В ее обществе последний проводил почти все свое время. Во время написания цикла Ли Бо был одним из наиболее приближенных к императору лиц. История создания цикла такова: однажды Сын Неба и Ян Гуйфэй любовались цветущими пионами подле Беседки из дерева Алоэ у Дворца Рассвета и Счастья. Император приказал позвать Ли Бо и дать ему бумагу с золотыми цветами, чтобы тот написал экспромтом стихи на мелодию Цинь Хэ. (Антология китайской классической поэзии «ши» VI--XVI вв в переводах Бориса Мещерякова — Источник)  
> 3\. Кароси — японский термин, означающий смерть от переработки.  
> 4\. Халлю — иначе «корейская волна» — понятие, относящееся к распространению современной культуры Южной Кореи по всему миру.  
> 5\. Нуна — обращение младшего брата к старшей сестре. По отношению к девушкам старше себя употребляется не очень часто.  
> 6\. Аджосси — в Корее уважительное обращение к мужчине (как правило, старше говорящего).  
> 7\. Чимчильбан — комфортабельные общественные бани в Корее, которые являются дешевой альтернативой отелям и одновременно неплохим местом для дружеских встреч.  
> 8\. Страна утренней свежести — одно из первых названий Кореи, которое до сих пор используется в обиходе.  
> 9\. Пульгоги – это слегка сладкое мясо, зажаренное в соусе и подающееся с различными приправами.


End file.
